The Legend of Zelda: What Could Have Been
by Twilit Guardian
Summary: What would have happened if Zant hadn't stolen the Fused Shadows/broken the Mirror? What would have happened to Link and Midna? What would they have done? How would things have changed? Rated T: violence, language. MidnaxLink. What if fic.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note: As a quick head's up I'll tell you that this almost entirely AU. I will try to keep the characters true to form, but the storyline is all Author's Universe (Or Alternate Universe; whichever you prefer). That said I hope you enjoy it. Forgive me if Midna's dialogue is a bit off; haven't played in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda, this story maybe, but not Legend of Zelda.**

_**Chapter 1: Saying Good-bye**_

Saying good-bye to someone is never easy. Whether you love them or you wish them death, it is never easy, for to say good-bye is to admit that you will never meet again. Never again be in their presence as they stumble through life. Never to lend them a helping hand, or stick out a tripping leg. You will never again know their smile, their glare, their soft, comforting embrace. You will never again help or hinder them. To them you will be only a forgotten memory doomed to haunt their dreams, as they will be to you.

_

Link plunged his blade down into the depths of his enemy's eye. Inky purple blood oozed from the wound into the dark, oppressing water that surrounded the foes.

Link yanked the sword from the eye and launched from the back of his adversary, the Twilit Aquatic Morpheel. The great eel let out heart stopping screech as it thrashed about, seeking to end the pain. Unable to see due to the Hero's attack, Morpheel slammed into walls. No matter how many the beast struck it would not stop; the pain had driven to insanity.

Morpheel hit the ground, hard, but kept going, finally smashing through the ancient wall of stone. The monstrous eel died on contact, its skull compacting and crushing its brain; there was no pain. Morpheel fell limp.

As the Hero swam towards the Twilit Aquatic the water began to be sucked from the chamber through newly opened ducts. Link, having reached the bottom, stood some feet away from the eel, waiting. When the water had drained away enough Link removed his mask and began to trudge over toward his deceased foe, muttering a short prayer to the Goddesses.

He didn't have to go far. As soon as the water had seeped almost completely away, with only small puddles remaining, Morpheel began to explode, in sections, into Shadow Squares, its yellow and red eye burst, and, with a small, black cloud of smoke, became a Heart Container.

The Squares coalesced in front of the Chosen Hero, taking the form of the third and final Fused Shadow.

Midna popped out of Link's shadow, something that had taken a bit of getting used to, but was now the most natural thing in the world to the Hero. She grabbed the piece with her hair-hand.

"I'll take that! Thanks!" She said almost giddily. "I'm sorry for dragging you all around Hyrule. Now don't resent me for all I put you through; I _need_this thing." Midna paused, then continued. "As a reward for all your help I'll tell you a little something: Zant. That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast the Pall of Shadows on your world." She allowed this to sink in for a moment. "But, he'll never be _my _king. Not that your Zelda is much better," Midna sneered, "A pampered life of luxury? How does that teach duty?"

Here Midna stopped short, and said after some thought, "Still I shouldn't begrudge the circumstances of her life; she didn't choose them after all, and I would never wish harm on her… No, as long as I get the Fused Shadows, I'll be fine." She floated a few feet away and, with a soft crackle, created a Warp Portal to the outside.

"So, shall we go?" She asked.

Link, who had been listening with rapt attention, was suddenly shaken from his trance. He nodded and took a step forward, then stopped. He made a sign that clearly meant 'one minute', and ran off towards the Heart Container. Midna sighed impatiently.

Link picked up the Container and held it over his heart. He pressed it gently to his breast. After a moment or so, the Heart Container sunk into his chest. Link could feel his strength and endurance rising as it melted in his heart and began to be pumped through his veins.

Midna sighed again.

As the Hero looked back at her a small smile graced his lips. He walked over to the Portal.

"Shall we go?" She asked again.

Link nodded and stepped into the swirling mass of Twilight Magic.

_"It's finally over."_He couldn't help but think as he dissolved into Shadow Squares.

_

Link reformed in Lanayru's Spring. He turned around and walked quietly out of the cavern.

The Hero gazed at Lake Hylia and its surrounding valley, created long ago by a meteor. He marvelled at its sheer beauty-- a beauty that would forever remain, now that the Twilight was gone. Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly, savoring the crisp air.

Link's gaze drifted to his shadow and he wondered what exactly would happen to Midna now. They had each fulfilled their part of the agreement, so what would she do now? She had said she needed the Fused Shadows, but for what? Did it have to do with that Zant person? And just who_ was_Midna anyway?

Before he could voice any of his queries Midna hopped from his shadow, not having done so before because of the concentrated light given off by Lanayru and absorbed by his cave. She floated in front of the Chosen Hero.

"So... I guess... this is it, huh?"

"I suppose..." Link responded hesitantly. "Unless... you... need anything else. I'd be more than happy to assist you." Link said this almost hopefully. Despite himself, Link had grown to quite like the imp during their journey.

Midna seemed somewhat shocked by his offer.

"Oh... uh... No, I'll be fine on my own, Link." She said, not quite able to believe that after all she had put him through, Link was still willing to help her. Nor could she understand entirely why she refused, yet at the same time understanding perfectly. "The matters I have left to attend are best handled by me and me alone." This was a lie. The real reason was she knew it would be unwise to get any closer to a Light Dweller. She just wasn't sure why. After all, everything she had heard about them, all the scary stories, the gruesome tales; Link had proved them all wrong.

"Alright then." Link said, knowing it would be of no use to argue. "Which shadow should I drop you off in?"

"The one cast by Fyer's hut, if you don't mind."

Link walked over to the hut, ignoring Fyer's speech about the canon; he practically knew it by heart. When he reached the back Midna shifted from his shadow to the hut's, as she sometimes did when Link was performing a particularly tedious task. It allowed her the short change of pace one often needs when things seem only to go from bad to worse.

"Well... See ya later, I guess." Midna said breaking the awkward silence that had ensued. She settled down into the shadow a little more.

"Yeah... Good-bye, Midna." Link responded. He turned around slowly and walked to the front of the shack to buy a canon ride, forcing himself not to look back; if he did he would not leave. Something about the thought of never seeing Midna again made Link feel uneasy and completely alone. He entered the canon.

It is never easy to say good-bye.

**Author's Note 2: Well there you have it. Chapter 1 of 'What Could Have Been'. Sorry it's so short. Read, Review, Mock, Flame, Critique, Light on Fire and Stomp on the Ashes then Mock, Die from the Terribleness, just respond damn it! RESPOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My thanks, as always it seems, to **_**Midna3452 **_**for Beta readin' for me and for helpin' with the flow of the story. I'll take this time to recommend her fics **_**'Into the Twilight'**_** and, for those of you who enjoy parodies, **_**'Link and Midna Come Alive Literally' **_**and **_**'Legend of Zelig: Twilight Prince'.**_

**Twilit Guardian, signing off.**


	2. Separate Ways, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I can dream, can't I?**

_**Chapter 2: Separate Ways, Part 1**_

The sun peeked up over the horizon showering the land of Hyrule in the soft light of dawn. The trees fairly glowed in the golden-silver light. The animals of the realm began to rouse themselves as the sun rose up over the trees. They scurried about continuing on with their lives as they always had, always would.

It was one such animal, a young rust-colored fox, that woke the Hero of Twilight as it skittered along the outskirts of his camp, searching for its first meal of the day.

Link blinked groggily up at the sun, making a vague note of the time; about half past six. He slowly stood up and stretched his stiff... well, stiff _everything._ Sleeping on the ground, sword in hand, with his metal shield turned pillow was not doing Link's back any favors.

As he stretched, Link looked toward Castle Hyrule, now only a few hours away. He admired the way the sun shone upon the great, stone structure accentuating each intricate design in the stone work. He wondered how long it had taken to carve such elegant patterns into something so hard as rock.

Link turned to his shadow, about to comment on this to Midna, when he stopped. He stared for a few seconds before turning back to the view, a slight frown curled upon his lips. He sighed heavily.

"Oh... right..." He said with more than a hint of sadness echoing in his voice.

It had been three days. Three days since he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life: leaving Midna. Three days since the sharp pain of loneliness began eating away at Link's heart. Three days since Link had lost quite possibly the best friend he ever had, the only one who seemed to fully understand him. Three long, empty days...

In that time he had begun making his way towards Castle Town with the intent of checking in on Princess Zelda. After all, Link was, as Midna had put with her usual tact, 'the type to worry about everything'. He just wanted to make sure she was all right now that the Twilight was gone forever from the Realm of Hyrule.

At least that's what he told himself... In truth Link was going in the hope of finding some answers. He had so many questions: who was Midna, really, who was Zant, did they know each other, what were the Fused Shadows, just to name a few. He had about as much of an idea to the answers of these questions as Ilia did to her past.

Link needed answers to his questions and he knew that only Zelda and Midna herself could give them.

He took a deep breath and released it in another heavy sigh.

_"Well," _Link thought, still gazing upon the majestic dawn shining down on Hyrule Castle,_ "standing here will get me nowhere... I might as well get going."_

With that the young Hero proceeded to quickly pack up his camp. He resumed his journey to the Castle, berating himself internally for both leaving Epona in Kakariko and forgetting to pack some Horsegrass.

_

Four hours and several miles later the southern gates of Castle Town came into view; the eastern gates being blocked off by rubble at the moment. The Hero made a mental note to try to open the way up later.

Link stopped for a short rest under one of the many trees that grew in this section of the field. He placed his back up against the tree and allowed himself to slide down into a sitting position, rubbing his sore calves. He dreaded even the thought of getting up, knowing that at least twenty more minutes of walking awaited him before he finally reached the the gates. Not to mention the time it would take him to traverse Castle Town's busy roads and to get into the Castle and find Zelda. This was going to be another long day to add to the series of long days he had had since he became the Hero.

Reluctantly, Link forced himself to stand back up, wincing as his legs voiced their protest. With a weary, heartfelt sigh, his third of the day, the Hero continued on his way to the city without great incident; the only enemies being Bublins, which, after facing things like Morpheel and Fyrus, held absolutely no challenge for him. He defeated them with an almost mechanical ease.

When at last he reached the wooden gates the guard on watch there let him without question, having seen Link enough on the many supply runs he made into Castle Town to know that he wouldn't too much trouble. Unlike that wolf that had recently plagued the city.

The Hero wandered the bustling streets of Castle Town lost in thought to the point where he knocked over several people and was almost run over twice, all without notice. Eventually his aimless wandering brought him to his destination, the first thing he had truly seen since entering Castle Town: the home of the Royal Family, Castle Hyrule.

Link grimaced up at the sight of the architectural marvel. His brooding had yielded only questions, no answers. Not that he had expected it to and not that it mattered; he would see Zelda soon, she would have the information he required. Or so he hoped. He started up the steps toward the entrance.

"HEY!! Git away from der! Jus' where d'ya tink yer goin'?"

Link started and turned to see a Hylian Guard advancing on him, spear drawn. Apparently this was one of the few that were not afraid of their shadows. Though, admittedly, some were with good reason as Midna had gotten quite bored on more than couple of their visits.

"To see Princess Zelda..." Link replied, surprise making him slow to respond. Zelda was known for giving commoners free reign to go in and out of the Palace as they pleased, as well as holding special appointments to those seeking advice.

"Not t'day, ya ain't." The guard said with a heavy slur; he had just been kicked out Telma's bar. "'Yrule's under 'igh 'lert. No one 'cept aut'rized pers'nel are 'llowed int' da Castle, so git." The man punctuated his last statement by spitting at Link's boot.

The Hero tensed, fighting off the urge to draw his sword and teach this man a lesson in respect. He would have if he did not feel so pressed for time, besides this man was not worth the spit on Link's boot.

"Ya 'ard o' 'earin', boy? Scat afore I 'ave ya 'rested fer tresspassin', ya rotten scoundrel." The guard pointed his spear at the Hero's chest, in what would have been a threatening gesture had the man actually known how to hold his weapon.

_"He's not worth it."_ Link repeated to himself as he turned unwillingly and left, leaving the guard with a self-important, and hideously smug look on his already churlish face. The Hero wandered over to the fountain and sat down, reviewing his options. It didn't take long considering he had none.

_"What would Midna do?" _He found himself asking. She had always has some sort of suggestion, no matter how outlandish it was. Link chuckled to himself, _"She's probably tell me to... No, no. Even Midna would know better than to suggest _that_. Still... Why not? I haven't got any better ideas. And if the Hero of Time could do it, so could I."_

Link smirked. If only Midna could see him now.

**Author's Note: Whew! My first cliffhanger! What could Link be planning? What could be so bold that even our favorite imp would not suggest it? Tune in (or log in, rather) and find out. **

**Hey people, do you think the next chapter should be Link or Midna?**

**Please refer to Chapter 1, Author's Note 2 for your response options. Be seein' ya.**


	3. Separate Ways, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda because Nintendo won't sell it to me. ****Spoilers abound in this Chapter! Read at own risk! Beat **_**Twilight**__**Princess**_** before you read any farther in this story!**

**_Chapter 3: Separate Ways, Part 2_**

If one looked long and hard at the ground of the Gerudo Desert, they might have just been able to glimpse a dark shadow sliding across the sand, which was hued a pleasant blue-grey by the night sky. The shadow that was not truly a shadow glanced quickly up to the starlit sky. The smallest of rays signaled the coming of the sun, and with it would come light.

She had to work fast if she was going to make it. Day would break soon, and she couldn't afford to be caught in the Light, couldn't afford to die. Not now when she was so close to the end of her journey.

Midna had been on her own for maybe eight hours, during which she had almost reached her destination: the Mirror of Twilight, the one and only link between Shadow and Light.

Her trek had begun at nightfall, only two hours after Link had left. It hadn't been too hard, as night cast, quite literally, a pall of shadows upon Hyrule, allowing the Twilight Princess free passage around the Light Realm. Midna had slipped easily enough up the steep cliffs that surrounded her counter part's kingdom, then on through the desert.

Currently she was converging on the old Arbiter's Ground, already knowing it to be the site of the mirror from when she used it to enter this world in the first place. Midna could scarcely contain her excitement; from the moment the Temple had come into view, she could feel her spirits rise. She was _finally _going to get her revenge on that bastard, Zant, for everything he'd done.

Zant... The very name sent tremors of rage through her small body. Yes, she'd have her revenge, and she'd have a hell of a time doing it.

She laughed as she thought this. Plotting vengeance was generally frowned upon in the Twilian High Society, being viewed as barbaric and rather unbecoming, especially of a Princess.

_"Like I ever cared what they thought. They're just a bunch of crotchety, old windbags anyway." _She thought and laughed again. They would have frowned upon that last statement as well. They would have frowned, but someone else she knew would have laughed... He always did when she said something to that effect... Link...

Though it had been only a few hours, she missed him. Missed him more than she had missed her father when he had died, perhaps because she and her father had never been close, or perhaps because Link might as well have died, seeing as she would never see him again.

Without realizing it, the Princess of Twilight had stopped while she was lost deep within her thoughts. She cursed herself silently and returned her gaze to the night-- dawn sky. Daybreak was maybe a half hour away, if she was lucky.

_"Damn... I've gotta hurry." _It was true, as virtually nothing cast a shadow in the desert, getting stuck here would almost certainly be fatal. Midna forced herself to travel as fast as Twilian possible. As the Arbiter's Ground was a few mere miles away, it didn't take long for her to reach, ten minutes at most, as her shadow form allowed her quick travel across large expanses.

Once there, Midna slipped swiftly up the Temple's wall, and into the Mirror Chamber. Once used for 'executions' the Chamber was fairly plain, with few adornments; what use did dying men have for artistry? The Chamber of the Mirror held only a large piece of stone used to give the Portal solidity, and of course, the mirror used to summon forth the Portal of Light and Shadow. The only remaining feature, or features rather, in the room were seven pillars each crowned with a strange symbol.

Light Dwellers brought here to 'die' rarely took notice of these, focusing instead on the mirror that would be the instrument of their 'death'. But, for some reason, the pillars always seemed to set the Twilight Princess on edge, though she could never put her finger on why... There was just something about them... Something odd... Something almost familiar... Like a half forgotten memory...

Midna shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind. She had more important things to do, and not much time to do them in. She inhaled deeply, then released the breath slowly. With a final look around at the desert and the light streaked sky, the last of the Light Realm she would ever see, Midna tuned and floated up to the mirror. When she was directly in front of it, the Princess of Twilight reached out and laid her hand upon the Mirror's smooth, cold surface.

She quietly muttered the spell that had long ago been taught to her by her late father in preparation for her eventual ruler-ship. It was a long held secret, this spell, known only by those destined to rule either of the Realms.

At her touch and in response to her voice the mirror sprang to life. The engravings on its face floated off the surface, around and through Midna-- a most peculiar sensation-- and slammed into the great stone barrier. What came next seemed almost to be an optical illusion, as the symbols seemed to make a hole or indentation of sorts in the stone.

Midna smiled as she gazed at the Portal.

_"Time to go home... Home..." _The smile turned to a frown as she recalled exactly what going home entailed. Her people... Her Realm... Zant had morphed both to fit his twisted desires. _"It's time to end this."_

With that, Midna stepped up the stairs, and into the Portal just as day spilled out over the desert. And so the Twilight Princess left the World of Light to return to her Realm of Shadows.

_

Midna rematerialized in the Twilight Realm, just outside the Palace of Twilight. For a moment she gazed out at her Realm, admiring the Twilight's soft caress. How she had missed this place-- the sights, the sounds and smells, everything. She was home, nothing else mattered, not now anyway. Soon Midna had lost herself in memories fond and not. She would have remained in this reverie had a high, cruel, and most unwelcome voice not interrupted her thoughts.

"Good evening, my Princess," a dark figure said looking at Midna with an almost hungry look.

Midna snapped to attention and gazed back at her unwanted guest, looking straight into his orange eyes, as he was not wearing his ceremonial helmet.

"Zant." She replied with barely contained anger.

"So very nice to see you again. I've been ever so worried." Zant told her, a slight sneer etched upon his lips.

"Go fall into the Abyss, bastard."

"Why, Your Majesty! I'm surprised at you! Such foul language is unbefitting of royalty. Perhaps I shall teach you a lesson in manners." Zant shot a strong beam of Dark Magic at her. Midna quickly jumped up and floated out of the way. The beam obliterated the land she had occupied moments ago, leaving a hole straight through the floating island.

Midna responded with a small ball of her own Shadow Magic. Zant reached up and knocked it away with his hand.

"Give it up, Princess, you cannot win."

"Wanna bet, slimeball?" she asked.

Before Zant could answer, Midna pulled the Fused Shadows out of the Void. The pieces floated around her slowly. Zant's eyes widened in disbelief. This was impossible; the Fused Shadows were just a myth. Yet here they were, and in the possession of his greatest enemy no less. While Zant wallowed in doubt, the Shadows snapped together, forming the complete headpiece.

Zant continued to watch in shock as Midna transformed into a giant spider-esque figure, wielding an immense, double-sided spear made of what appeared to be light.

"So that is how you wish to play, _Princess_," Zant spat. "Very well. Know that you shall not escape me a second time!" Dozens of small, metal plates snapped into place as his helmet reformed around his head. Zant readied another beam of magic.

The battle between the Princess of Twilight and the King of Shadows had begun.

**Author's Note: Okay peoples I'm really sorry this took so long; I would've had this up last weekend, but various technical difficulties prevented that. Sorry again.**

**Chapter Four is underway and I'll hopefully have it up by the end of the week.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it. Next chapter is Link's side. Be seein' ya.**


	4. The Hero's Scheme

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Zelda. Can we fix that?**

**_Chapter 4: The Hero's Scheme_**

Link shifted uncomfortably in the vent shaft.

Just how the Hero managed to get himself into these situations, he would never know. It wasn't a big problem as he always got out of them easily enough, but it was rather tiresome. And this one, this situation topped them all, even that one time in Ordon when he was little and Fado left him alone with village's cuccos. Poor Hanch was never quite the same...

Link's current predicament involved his plan, which was probably the most idiotic thing he'd ever thought up. It involved breaking into Castle Hyrule, sneaking through the corridors-- which he had no idea how to navigate, having never been in the actual castle-- and somehow talking to Zelda, all without getting caught and tried for breaking and entering, trespassing, and possibly treason. There was no doubt: this was in fact the most idiotic thing he'd ever done.

But, he had his reasons. The least being that he needed someone, anyone, to explain just what exactly was going on.

So Link, being the resourceful, young Hero he was, had remembered Telma mentioning a secret passage from her bar, the Travelling Knight, to the Castle at one time or another.

Under normal circumstances Link would have simply asked Telma to show him where said passage was, but that required many explanations Link did not want to give and many questions he did not want to answer.

Because of this the Hero had waited for nightfall and slipped into the alley, after Telma closed her bar and climbed up into the unlocked window. He had smirked, recalling Midna's comment on the subject back at Ordon.

Link had then taken out his lantern and done a quick recon of the of the room, discovering a vent of some kind on the other side of the chamber. The only way to access it was to cross several ropes; it would have been so much easier had the Hero been in wolf form. Sometimes he almost missed the Twilight that had nearly consumed Hyrule.

After several close calls Link managed to get across safe and sound and he entered the vent, which to the Hero's dismay, was a tighter fit than he originally thought. Not to mention it went vertically as well as horizontally-- thus the cause for the Hero's discomfort.

Link grunted; nothing was ever easy.

With that in mind Link twisted, squirmed, and otherwise contorted his body in every conceivable way until, finally, he was on his hands and knees heading down the next stretch of tunnel.

Luckily this one lead to a shaft going upwards. Not only did that mean his little underground adventure was almost over, but it also meant he was almost at Castle Hyrule.

The Hero placed his hands on opposite sides of the shaft, then did the same with his feet and slowly climbed up.

There was one more stretch of horizontal piping leading up to an exit vent. Link quickly moved towards it, ignoring the various rips and tears being made whenever his shirt caught on the bolts that lined the vent shaft; the Hero's Clothes had a spell of some kind on it that allowed it to repair itself.

Link pushed the vent out and dropped to the gold-covered floor. He looked around, confused: this wasn't what he expected the Castle to look like. The chamber was practically over-flowing with gold, gems, and a scarily realistic statue of a man and his cat. There was also a weird floating lantern, akin to those he'd seen hovering around in South Hyrule Field.

"Maybe this is the Treasury," Link said to himself.

However, upon opening the one and only door in the room, the Hero discovered that he was inside one of the many houses of Castle Town. Puzzled, he examined the chamber more thoroughly, careful to avoid the lantern-- he'd had some rather unpleasant experiences with them before, and though this one seemed inactive, it was best to be cautious-- and when all else failed he opened the chest, not expecting much, and found another secret passage.

_"Hero of Time never had to do this," _Link thought as he eased himself into the chest and slid down the tunnel, only to land flat on his butt in a small pool of ice-cold water in a stone chamber with one door, somewhere in Castle Town's sewer network.

"Goddesses damn it!" Link cursed, getting to his feet.

As he tried in vain to dry himself off with a spare rag, a voice sounded somewhere down the hall. "What was that?!"

The Hero heaved an annoyed sigh. _"Of course."_

He quickly pressed himself up against the wall as the door flew open and two guards burst into the room.

Without thinking, Link launched from his hiding place behind the newly opened door, drew his Ordon sword and slammed the flat of the blade down upon the head of the first guard. The man was rendered unconscious immediately.

The second guard was a bit faster than his friend, and managed to block Link's sword with his spear when he attempted to duplicate his actions. He then thrust the his spear forward in an attempt to stab the Hero, but Link grabbed the spear's shaft and used it to jab the guard in the solar plexus. As the guard began to yell for help, Link followed up his strike with a swift punch to the guard's lightly armored stomach, abruptly cutting off his cries. The Hero ended the fight by smashing the hilt of his sword into the guard's temple, knocking the man out cold.

The Hero silently made his way out of the chamber and down the halls of Castle Hyrule's sewers. He passed through several tunnels without great incident-- only the most daring of rats approached him-- but at the end of the Hero's fifth passage he heard various shouts and clatters coming from the general direction from the general direction from which he had entered the sewers. A group of patrolmen must have heard the commotion, and gone to investigate; only to discover what he had done to their friends.

"Definitely not my day," Link muttered quietly.

The Hero could hear the pounding footsteps of the guards approaching. Forgoing the thought of stealth and caution, he took off full speed down the damp, musty corridors. Link took turns at random looking for a place to hide, and wishing fervently that he had thought to make a mental map of these halls when he was last here.

"Capture the intruder and bring him to me dead or alive!" came the shout from somewhere not far behind the Hero.

Link was right: this was not his day.

**Author's Note: Sorry this was sorta short and late; blame my mom's computer. **

**My thanks on this chapter to **_**Midna3452**_** for Beta-ing it. And to ChocolateTeapot for a) her constructive criticism and b) lettin' me use an idea that will soon come into play. Also thanks to my Reviewers for their kind words. On that note, I accept anonymous reviews for anyone who was wonderin', though I suggest gettin' an account: it's way more fun to be on the site than to just read stuff from it as I know from experience.**

**Next chapter will be Midna and Zant's fight.**

**--Twilit Guardian**


	5. Battle for the Realm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Do I really hafta remind you guys?**

**_Chapter 5: Battle for the Realm_**

Blast after blast of magic echoed through the Realm of Eternal Twilight, shattering the serenity that ordinarily pervaded it.

Midna's fight with Zant raged on in full force, and neither side showed any sign of tiring as they floated across from each other.

This puzzled Midna. She should've had this battle in the bag. With the Fused Shadows backing her up Zant should've stood no chance. So how in the name of Twilight was he keeping up?

Midna got her answer when Zant fired his next attack; a ball of explosive energy that slipped through her defenses and blew off one her many arms-- not that it mattered she could always regrow it. It was the first hit of the battle-- albeit a bloodless one; Midna was too protected by the Shadows for all but the strongest attacks to penetrate her armor-- and it gave the Princess of Twilight insight into the make-up of Zant's magic.

As a mage Midna had naturally been able to sense that there was something off about Zant's powers, but she had dismissed the thought thinking she was just being paranoid. Now though, because the magic had physically slammed into, temporarily overwhelming her senses, Midna knew what exactly was odd about Zant's magic.

It was... darker than traditional Twili magic. Darker even than the power of the Fused Shadows, which in truth was a powerful, concentrated, if archaic form of the magic wielded by Midna's people. Zant's was a sinister, malicious, and blood-thirsty power, unlike the Twilis'. Their power, while shrouded in darkness, was not evil in itself.

"So, you learned a trick or two while I was away, did you?" Midna asked in a voice that was not her own, but a strange mixture of hers and the ancient voices of the ancestors of the Twili who had once wielded the power of the Fused Shadows. "I'll tell you now before you get your twisted, little hopes up, whatever power you've managed to snatch from one of your fellow, third-rate sorcerers won't help you now. I was always better at magic. What makes you think things have changed?"

"You would dare to insult my power when you yourself have the audacity to try and defeat me with so withered and antiquated a magic as the Fused Shadows?" he asked her, his voice soft and laced with menace. "This power was granted to me by my god! It is the power of the _King_ of Twilight and you _will_ respect it!"

Zant glowed blood red as he gathered dark energy for his next strike. Midna took this opportunity to let her spear fly, sending it careening toward the King of Shadows. The Light Spear flew at him, only to slam into an invisible barrier. The spear remained there for a few seconds as energy crackled around it and the force field, then it exploded into Light Particles having been overpowered by the barrier. Zant, his eyes closed and chanting, took no notice of the failed attack.

His red aura now shone like hellfire, exuding evil intent and blood lust. As Zant removed his helmet and opened his eyes he revealed them to be the same crimson as his nimbus. The blue-green lines of ceremonial tunic also reddened to the same color as those on his Dark Beasts. Zant smiled insanely and broke into uncontrollable laughter, the laugh of those who have forever lost their humanity.

Midna quickly materialized a new spear and spun it in circles as Zant composed himself and began firing volley after volley of Dark Magic orbs.

When he showed no signs of stopping, Midna waited for a pause between volleys, readied herself and sent a wave of energy at Zant's attack, forcing it back at him. With a flash of bloody light the orbs struck the force field, creating a small crack.

Inside the Fused Shadows Midna smiled. _"Just a little more."_

The King of Shadows grew enraged by her counter. "Damn you, you filthy cur! How dare you defy your king?!"

Zant fired a beam of Dark Magic, much like the ones he had used at the beginning of the fight but far stronger. Midna dodged it and let out a lazy sigh.

"Like that. Come on, Zant. If that's the best you've got this fight's as good as over. And to think I went through all the trouble of getting the Fused Shadows for _this._"

He roared with fury and let loose another beam, followed swiftly by a horse-sized energy orb. Midna carelessly threw up a barrier to block the beam, then as the orb approached she transformed her Light Spear into dual scimitars. When the orb reached a suitable distance Midna swung the blades in tandem with each other and sent the ball of magic flying into Zant's barrier, enlarging the crack.

Zant ignored the damage done to his shield and followed Midna's lead, creating two giant swords. The blades were black with red Twilian designs running down them. They floated outside Zant's barrier and as Zant moved his right arm in a downward slashing motion, the corresponding sword followed suit. Midna blocked the swipe with her left scimitar, while attacking with her right. Zant parried and retreated back a few feet. As quickly as he had retreated, Zant came forward with another attack swing both swords up and attempting to bring them down on Midna's head in order to destroy the Fused Shadows. Again Midna blocked, using one sword to hold off two, and scoring another hit on Zant's force field with her other blade.

His fury continued to rise as the battle heated up and turned slowly to the favor of the Princess of Twilight. Zant screamed a continuous stream of curses at Midna. This only gave Midna cause for amusement: she was getting to him.

"Whatever happened to your polite manner? As I recall you were all dignity and respect when I arrived," she told him with a smirk.

This of course only served to stoke the fire that burned behind his crimson eyes. How he would love to rip her apart! To strip the Fused Shadows away from her and kill her in the slowest, most painful way possible. Zant longed to hear her scream and beg mercy at his feet, to see her the light in her eyes die as she finally broke. And then, when she finally begged for death he would deny her. Only once she was numb to all pain, when she had forsaken life, and given up whatever hope she had would he fulfill her wish.

All this, the Twilight Princess saw in Zant's gaze, but she also saw his downfall. The one thing that shone in his eyes as clearly as his twisted desires: his anger.

It is never wise to allow one's emotions to get the better of them, it is especially bad to allow them to control you in a fight as Zant was doing. This was a lesson Midna had learned early on as she frequently lost her temper in sparring and magic training. Anger makes one prone to mistakes and mistakes lead to defeat.

The King of Shadows lost any pretense of control he may have had, letting lose all manner of magical assault. He continuously slashed and swiped at Midna with his swords all the while pouring out magic beams, orbs, and blasts. All this Midna dodged, deflected, and blocked patiently waiting for just the right moment to counter.

The time came when Zant, growing tired of missing his target, ceased his attacks and instead focused on charging a single beam of Dark Magic that would destroy any and all defense that Midna managed to throw against it. Just what she was waiting for.

While Zant gathered energy for his final attack, he drained energy from his barrier, already weakened by both Midna's attacks and the exhaustion that was overcoming Zant from over use of magic.

Midna transformed her scimitars into a bow and arrow. She slowly drew the string.

"Game..."

The string could go no further. She released it.

"Set..."

The arrow struck Zant's degrading force field. After a second it shattered the barrier and continued on its path. The great arrow plunged deeply into Zant's chest, breaking his concentration. He stared at the arrow not quite comprehending what had just occurred. It disappeared in a cloud of Light Particles, taking Zant's evil aura with it. He fell to the ground.

"Match."

The Twilight Princess slowly removed the Fused Shadows, allowing her spider-like form and her giant bow to evaporate. She floated over to the fallen Twili, placing the Fused Shadows in the Void once again.

"You are a fool, Zant," she said upon reaching the dying man's side.

"The joke... is on you... Princess."

"And how exactly is that? Last I checked I wasn't the one who's about to take a trip to the Underworld."

"You... you really don't know?" Midna fixed him with a puzzled look, at which Zant sighed tiredly. "I thought all... the Royals knew... I thought... you were all laughing... laughing at our ignorance."

"Stop speaking in riddles Zant. What are you talking about? What did we know that you didn't?" she asked. He closed his eyes, and didn't respond, his breathing grew more labored by the second. "Zant!" Midna shook him until he reopened his eyes, once again there normal orange. She repeated the question.

"The Sols... the true purpose of the Sols. They are not here... to bring light to the shadows... but to _control _the shadows... to prevent them from... trying to return to the Realm of Light." Zant said, as he coughed up blood.

"Heh. Nice try, Zant, but do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" she asked, though in a small corner of her mind she couldn't help but think he was telling the truth. She waited for a reply, when she received none she called his name. "Zant? Zant?!"

He didn't respond. The self-proclaimed King of Twilight was already gone.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, the chapter I'm sure you were all waitin' for. This'll be the last chapter for a little while cuz a) goin' to my mom's next week and she still hasn't fixed the computer, b) goin' on vacation the week after that, c) back to my mom's after that and d) I _really_ need to start my summer homework.**

**To ChocolateTeapot, welcome back and hope you had a good trip.**

**Read and Review or I'll send my flying monkeys after you. **


	6. Out of the Sewer, Into the Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Does that honestly surprise you?**

**_Chapter 6: Out of the Sewer, Into the Castle_**

Link quickly ducked around a corner and pressed himself against the sewer wall. Just in time to escape the notice of one of the castle's guards.

The Hero had spent the past hour dodging guards, ducking corners, and trying-- rather unsuccessfully to get out of the sewers. He no longer cared if he found his way to the castle in fact at this point he would prefer he didn't; he'd just get lost there too. He just wanted to get out, regroup, and formulate a new plan.

Besides even if he did find his way to Castle Hyrule it'd probably be crawling with guards as the sewer system now was.

_"Then again, idiots that they are they probably sent the entire Hylian Army down here to search for me," _he thought and smiled ruefully; Midna had rubbed off on him.

With that in the sheer stupidity of the guards in mind, Link turned and moved down the corridor he had ducked into. At the end he found a staircase leading upward. The Hero did a bit of quick math in his head: stairs plus up equals way out, and ran up the stone steps two at a time. When the Hero reached the great wooden doors he threw them open, dashed through them and the ensuing hallway-- and straight into a guard, knocking them both to the ground.

The two of them flailed about for a moment in confusion. When they ceased thrashing a gleam of recognition to flash across both of their faces. They cried out in unison-- one with a thick, drunken accent, "_You!_"

The guard whom Link had run into was none other than the one who had turned him back at the gate to the castle, the very cause of this nightmare of an adventure. The pair disentangled themselves as swiftly as they could and got to their feet.

"Yer da intruder?! You, da rot'en scoundrel from afore?!" Link didn't respond there was simply no getting through to an idiot of this man's caliber.

"Well," said the guard in the same smug, condescending voice he had used at the gate," 'is time I shan't be lettin' ya go. Boy, ya be under 'rrest for breakin' an' ent'rin', tresspassin', an' 'igh treason 'gainst 'er Maj'sty, da Princess Zelda."

The Hero sighed impatiently; he hadn't had time for this fool before and he certainly didn't have time for him now. Link rushed the guard just as he began to raise his spear and slapped the weapon out of the man's hands. The Hero brought his knee up in a fast, powerful motion into the man's groin. As the man doubled over Link punched him hard in the face-- gagging when he smelled the guard's absolutely putrid breath-- and effectively broke his nose. The officer fell to the ground clutching his nose with one hand and his 'area' with the other. The Hero finished the fight with a kick-- with carefully measured force-- in the side if the head, plunging the guard into unconsciousness.

As Link looked down at the officer he felt a certain amount of guilty pleasure: he had enjoyed that. He turned and continued on his way.

_

The Hero had been wandering around for hours. The stairs had not led Castle Town, as he had expected, but rather, to Link's slight dismay, Castle Hyrule.

So far he had not run into anyone. This had bothered the Hero until he realized that all the servants had probably fled when the Twilight had overtaken the city, and Zelda probably hadn't had the time to hire new ones. The nobles had probably run too, and as for the guards, again they were probably still looking for him in the sewers.

Despite this fortunate lack of interruption, Link still hadn't managed to find the Princess. His first thought had been to check the Throne Room-- that alone had taken an hour and many wrong turns to find-- but she wasn't there.

Next he had decided to check the towers-- of which the castle had five-- in search of her bedchamber. Link was searching for the third tower-- and trying not to go in circles-- when everything started falling apart,

Link stepped into yet another room that contained the usual castle finery: banners, antique furniture, decorative armor, and the like. It also held a staircase and, unexpectedly, guards, six of them their uniforms marking them as Phoenix Elites.

"Uh... Hello there, good sirs. I was, uh, just on my way to the washroom and--"

"Intruder! Attack formation omega seven, go!" one, presumably the leader, shouted.

Faster, almost, than humanly possible the circled Link, their assortment weapons already in hand, and launched the attack.

The Hero was soon lost in a flurry of attacks coming from all sides. All he seemed able to do was defend, as they left virtually no openings.

Ordinary guards would've stood no chance against the Legendary Hero's skills, but these were Phoenix Elites. Their skills were on par with the Gerudo and second only to the Sheikah. And unlike the other guards they fought to kill.

Eventually Link managed to take two of the Elites out with a spin attack, and after that their formation crumbled.

The Hero took this opportunity to deliver an uppercut to one of the remaining guard's chest, driving the air from his lungs. The Elite fell to the ground trying to regain his breath.

Then things took a turn for the worst when two of the guards took advantage of Link's momentary distraction, and came up behind him. They took hold of Link's arms and pinned them behind his back. He struggled in vain against the iron grip of the Phoenix Elites.

The third guard, the one Link had assumed to be the leader, walked toward them, his spear pointed at the Hero's chest.

"Die, trespasser."

AS the captain drew back his arm Link ceased his struggles--he would die with dignity--and said a short prayer to the Goddesses. The Elite's arm lunged forward.

"Halt," said a voice, both filled with authority, and as clear and beautiful as a crystal bell. In that moment everything froze. The spear stopped, its tip making a small indent in the Hero's tunic. Even the winded man held his breath.

Link looked up and found himself staring into a pair of shining, emerald green eyes, full of knowledge and the sorrow that comes with it.

"May I inquire as to the meaning of this ruckus?" asked the Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

**Author's Note: Hello peoples across the world! It's been awhile and I'm sorry for that, but hey, I finally got the next chapter up (sorry it's kinda short, but all my Link chapters sorta are). And to try to make up for my long absence I'm gonna attempt to publish two chapters the week after next (yes I still have tech problems). If I don't meet this schedule I give you all-- as I have already given some-- permission to throw a weapon of your choice at my head.**

**Be seein' ya.**

**--Twilit Guardian**


	7. Research

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I also don't own the country of Yemen.**

**_Chapter 7: Research_**

Hurried footsteps echoed through the halls of the Palace of Twilight, though the hour for such activity had long since past and what little illumination that was provided by the Twilight had faded from the sky hours ago, casting the Twilight Realm into near complete darkness.

Noct, a Twili of around fifteen years, was the cause of the disturbance. He was fulfilling his current charge as a Palace servant: bringing herbal tea to his mistress, Princess Midna.

He sighed tiredly, wondering what his mistress could possibly be up to so late at night. She hardly slept anymore instead spending her nights-- along with any free moment she found in her busy schedule-- in the Palace Library. In Noct's six years working for the Princess he had never seen her act this way, not until the day she returned from the Light Realm and defeated Zant. Since then she seemed... different, in more ways than one.

_"What could have happened to her while she was... _there_?" _Noct silently questioned. From what he knew of the Light Realm from the old legends and tales it couldn't have been good.

Noct rounded a corner and stepped through the open doors of the library. He continued onward, moving through the winding bookshelves with practiced ease in search of the Twilight Princess. She wasn't difficult to find; this wasn't the first time Noct had brought her tea or even a meal here and she hadn't moved the Ancient History section since all of this had begun.

He found Midna lost in a scroll as he knew she would be. He bowed and said, "Your tea, milady."

Absorbed as she was, Midna paid him no mind. Noct placed the tea on a nearby table, bowed again, and turned to leave.

Midna started suddenly. "Hmm? Oh. Noct. Sorry didn't see you there. Did you need something?"

"No, Your Majesty. I was just bringing my lady her tea," he answered uneasily. Another prominent change in the Twilight Princess was her demeanor: she was never so friendly before that trip to the Realm of Light. What in Twilight's name happened there?

"Ah," she said, catching sight of the tea set, "Thank you."

"Does Your Majesty require anything else?"

"No, you're dismissed. Go get some sleep, Noct."

"But, my lady, what if you should need me?"

Midna smirked. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, you know," she told the younger Twili. He didn't appear satisfied so she added, "Besides, it is rather late. I'll retire soon. Now, as your superior I order you to get some sleep."

Noct smiled, and took his leave knowing full well that the Twilight Princess would not turn in for a long time yet.

Once he was out of sight, Midna stretched, accidentally knocking several books from their shelves. She rolled her eyes and used her hair-hand to replace them. She looked down at herself, feeling a slight ripple of shock. However long it had been since she defeated Zant, Midna was still surprised to look at herself and see a beautiful, young woman as opposed to the imp she had grown so accustomed to. Her form as well as the forms of all her people had been restored shortly after the demise of the King of Shadows.

She tried in vain to push the thought of Zant's death from her mind. His words still haunted her.

_"The Sols... the true purpose of the Sols. They are not here... to bring light to the shadows... but to control the shadows... to prevent them from... trying to return to the Realm of Light."_

Midna knew that she shouldn't believe what he had said--he was a madman after all-- but somehow she found that she couldn't merely dismiss the thought that maybe, just maybe, he may have been right from her head. As a consequence, the Twilight Princess had spent every moment of free time she had-- not much, admittedly, as her Realm was still recovering from Zant's reign-- trying to discover if there was any truth in his words.

Her only hope of doing that lay in the writings of her ancestors, the Dark Interlopers themselves. So far she had not managed to find anything on the Sols, save the odd footnote that stated how they appeared to bring light to the darkness and had a strange soothing effect on all in their vicinity.

Midna fought back a yawn. She didn't have time for sleep right now; this was her only chance to get some quality research done as she would have to return to being 'Princess Midna' in the morning and all the responsibilities that came with her position would have to be re-assumed.

And anyway, Midna didn't like sleep, not anymore at least. It seemed that when she woke up she had a hard time remembering just what it was she was supposed to be researching, and her memories of the Light Realm and Link seemed to fade. The same was true if she allowed her mind to stray from them for too long. The only way to remind herself was to gaze at the place where the Portal would open when the Mirror of Twilight was activated. On the contrary the amnesia seemed to worsen if she looked upon the Sols.

At times Midna thought this seemed almost to confirm Zant's theory, but she couldn't say for sure. For all she knew it could just be her, maybe her mind was trying to repress her memories of the Light Realm to get her head back into being the Princess... or to distract her from the pain she felt at being away from Link.

Midna sighed sadly at the of her friend. She hadn't thought it possible for her to become attached to a Light Dweller, yet here she was wishing he were beside her. If Link were here he would know what to do, or he would at least provide some amusement.

_"There's no use dwelling on the past; you knew it was best all around if he wasn't involved any more than necessary,"_she thought, forcing his face from her mind. Before another errant thought or recollection could distract her Midna forced her mind back to the scroll and resumed where she had left off.

Several hours later Midna succumbed to exhaustion-- a result of her sleepless nights-- and slipped into an unwilling sleep.

_

"Princess! Princess Midna!" a frantic voice said at the edge of Midna's consciousness. "Princess Midna, please awaken!"

"Huh?" Midna was slow to wake. She was eventually roused enough to realize it was Noct who woke her. "What is it?"

"Your Majesty, if you do not make haste you will be late for the High Council meeting! Please you must hurry!"

"What?! Of course." She flew to her feet, then looked around and hesitated. "Noct... do have any idea why I'm in the library?"

"I believe you were researching something, milady, though I know not what. Now please, we must hurry!"

_"Research? But what would I-- later. I've got more important things to do right now; whatever it was I'm sure it can wait." _

"Lead the way, Noct," she told him. He quickly led her through the Palace to the Council Chamber.

**Author's Note: Here you go the first of the two chapters I promised you. Sorry if it seems kinda random in places; I think my brain is a little disconnected today. Expect the next chapter Thursday or earlier, and please wait till Thursday night after 10 p.m. EST before attacking me.**

**Unfortunately I also bring bad news today: I start school on Tuesday, the 1st so chapters may be slower in coming out.**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Princess Zelda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda and you know what? I can't think of anything funny to put here, so oh well.**

**_Chapter 8: Princess Zelda_**

Zelda sat at the desk in her bedchamber reviewing a bill that, if passed, would begin construction on a new residential area in Castle Town to keep up with the growing population. She started as a series of crashes and bangs sounded from below.

At first she chose to ignore the noise, assuming her guards could handle it, but as the minutes dragged on and the clamour did not die down she became worried and decided to check to see if her guards needed assistance. She left her bow, reasoning that she should be to handle whatever was down there with her magic alone. Zelda hurried down to the base of the tower.

By the time she reached the bottom all the sounds of battle had ended and only silence remained.

Warily, the Princess opened the door and was surprised to find half her guard incapacitated and two of the remaining half busy detaining a green-clad, young man with feral, blue eyes. Captain Ralon, the last of her able-bodied guard, prepared to execute the man.

"Die, trespasser," he said.

Even as she watched the captain stabbed forward with his spear. Trespasser he may be, but Zelda could not allow him to be killed in this manner; without a means to defend himself or a trial.

"Halt," she ordered. Everything stopped and all eyes turned to her. "May I inquire as to the cause for this ruckus?"

Captain Ralon removed his spear from the young man's chest-- Zelda was relieved to see there was no harm done-- and placed it at his side. He saluted with his free hand saying, "Greetings, Your Majesty. We were just dispatching of a ruffian who was attempting to break into Your Grace's chambers."

"I do not believe that will be necessary, as you seem to have him under control quite nicely. Would it not make more sense to take him to the dungeon and allow the Courts to decide his fate?"

Ralon shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, well yes... I, uh, suppose that would..."

Zelda left him fumbling for an answer and turned to the blue-eyed man. "I do apologize for the behavior of my guards. They do not mean to be so aggressive they are just over-protective," she told him.

"No problem," he answered quietly.

The captain was still stumbling over his words, so Zelda took the time to examine the young man's face lingering on his eyes. He met her scrutiny with a steady, even gaze. Something about the way he held her eyes where most commoners would have immediately looked away reminded her of the wolf Midna had once brought to see her. In fact, his eyes themselves looked much the same as the wolf's.

Realization hit her like a sword slash. She extended her arm towards the man and was unsurprised when the Triforce lit the back of her hand.

"Release him. Immediately."

Ralon was shocked by the idea of loosing a dangerous intruder in his liege's presence-- a sentiment shared by those restraining the ruffian. "B-b-but, Y-your Highness, he's-he's--"

"He is no common criminal, Captain," she interrupted, "but the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage, the Hero of Hyrule himself."

The guards that held the Hero's arms hurriedly released them. Now that his hands were in view all could see his Triforce Mark glowing in response to Zelda's. The Princess bowed deeply to him, followed soon after by her guards.

The blue-eyed man grimaced. "Please, milady, do not bow to me."

The Princess rose. "May I ask your name, Hero?"

"Link," he said simply.

"Like the Hero of Time himself," she whispered. "What brings you to the castle, Hero?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied. "About Midna."

"Is she not with you?"

Link shook his head.

"Very well." Zelda turned to her guards, forgotten until this moment and still bowing. "Captain, take your men to the infirmary and have them and yourself examined and treated."

Ralon seemed about to argue, but stopped knowing it was a moot point. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said rising from his bow. He issued several quick orders and the four conscious Elites-- the winded man having regained his breath-- carried the unconscious men out of the room.

Link looked imploringly at the Princess.

"Let us walk," she said after a moment's thought.

The two wandered around the castle at a leisurely pace for several minutes.

"Now then, Hero--" Zelda began.

"My friends call me 'Link', Your Higness," he said, cutting her off midsentence.

Zelda smiled lightly. "Link," she corrected herself, "What is it you would like to know?"

Link opened his mouth, stopped, and shut it again. Where to begin? "Who is Midna, really? How do you know her? And who is Zant?" he asked, voicing the three most prominent questions on his mind at the moment.

The Princess didn't look the least bit surprised by what he asked. "I'm afraid I cannot answer your first question both because it is her tale to tell and because I myself do not know all the details."

"Just tell me what you know."

Zelda nodded. "What I know for certain is that Midna is a memeber of the Twili, a race of magic users long ago locked away in a place known as the Twilight Realm after trying to steal the Sacred Power. I know her because she once visited me in her quest to find the Divine Beast who could help save her realm.

"Save her realm from what?"

"Not what, but who. I believe you asked who Zant is? He is the King of Shadows who had taken control of the Twilight Realm and enslaved the Twili-- a now gentle, peaceful people-- turning them into Dark Beasts such as you have seen. Midna seeks to defeat him to save her realm." Zelda paused at the completion of her tale, then asked, "Is there anything else of which you wish to be informed?"

"Just one more thing, Your Majesty. What are the Fused Shadows?"

Zelda's emerald eyes widened and filled with shock. "The Fused Shadows? How is it you know of them?" she inquired, working to keep her voice calm.

"Midna had me find them for her. She said she needed them to beat Zant," Link informed her, alarmed.

The Princess sighed quietly. "This could be a grave situation indeed. The Fused Shadows are one of the most powerful magic relics in existence. If they were to fall into the wrong hands I fear we would not be able to stand against their wielder."

"But, Midna would never attack Hyrule! She said it herself. She could care less about what happens to the Light Realm."

"Be that as it may, He-- Link," Zelda said, "What would happen if Zant were to defeat Midna and gain the Fused Shadows?"

Link grasped the implications immediately; if Zant got the Fused Shadows then it was game over. "How do I reach this Twilight Realm?"

"You must go through the Mirror of Twilight. It is perched atop the prison of the old Arbiter's Ground, far to the west in the Gerudo Desert."

"I'll be off at once, milady," Link said. The pair's wandering had brought them to the courtyard. The barest hints of dawn's rays now shown in the sky. The Hero moved toward the door.

"Wait, Hero. Your journey has been long and hard, and I am sure it will only continue to be so. Please, will you not stay and rest here for a while?" Zelda implored.

Link hesitated, but gave in; he _was_ tired. "All right, then."

"I shall show you to your room, Hero."

"Link," he corrected absently. Zelda smiled and led him back to the castle.

**Author's Note: Well here you have it the second and last of my installments this week. Hope you liked it. Personally I'm just glad Link finally had a chapter with limited travelling. And hah to all you readers out there cuz now you can't throw your weapons at me. ;)**

**Anyways, I guess I sorta made the idea with something being off about the Sols more obvious than I thought in the last chapter. So, I'll take this time to tell all of you flat out that it wasn't my idea, it was _ChocolateTeapot's._ She's just being nice and letting me use it for this story. Thanks again for that _Teapot._**


	9. Something Not Quite Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I don't have time to be funny, unfortunately.**

**_Chapter 9: Something Not Quite Right_**

Midna sighed wearily as she stepped out of the Council Chamber. As usual, nothing had been resolved. The Council Members were all too old, and too polite to take any real action on anything, fearing someone would be offended. She was sick of it. Sick of all the little niceties. Her people needed help and those idiots were to busy pussy-footing around each other to do anything about it.

To top it all off, all through that useless meeting she'd had this nagging suspicion that she was missing something. She couldn't remember going to the library, let alone what she was researching. Not only that she couldn't seem to remember much about the battle with Zant; she only knew she had beaten him with the Fused Shadows, which of course she couldn't remember finding.

Midna continued down the corridor, stopping only when she reached a window. She looked out, putting both hands on the sill, and took a deep breath: Darkness knew she needed some fresh air after sitting in that stuffy, old room for so long. The Twilight Princess looked down upon her realm with a soft smile on her lips. Until, that is, her gaze fell upon the Mirror Portal; always open on this side, though none dared go through it.

An image flashed through her mind of a young man clad in green. He was a well-built lad of about seventeen with messy, blond hair and an easy smile. His eyes were a pure, glacial blue, they were both fierce and gentle.

Midna's smile became a puzzled frown. Who was he? His skin was a light, creamy color, much too light for him to be a Twili. But that meant... No it was impossible... She didn't know any Light Dwellers, nor could she say she had any desire to. She'd never even been to the Light Realm for Twilight's sake!

Slowly, she turned from the window, more confused than ever, and continued on her way to her chambers, lost in thought. Once their, Midna took a long, hot bath, during which she pushed all thoughts of the Light Realm from her mind and forced herself to relax.

When she was out and dressed, she began to go about her duties as the Ruler of the Twilight Realm, the young Light Dweller now all but forgotten.

She oversaw projects to rebuild structures that had been destroyed during her fight against Zant, and Midna herself fixed many of the drained, or otherwise broken, platforms and Warp Pads that carried the Twili to different areas of the realm-- the Council Members may be content to sit around doing nothing all day, but that did not mean Midna was.

Midna returned to the Palace as night began to settle in. The other nobles had already eaten, so she had Noct bring her evening meals to her chambers-- though the prospect of her having willingly joined the other nobles was slim to none.

He placed the tray of food upon her desk, asking, as he always did, if she required anything else.

"No, not at the moment, Noct. You're dismissed." He bowed and turned to go. "Actually," Midna began, "there is one thing..."

Noct moved back towards her obediently. "Yes, milady?"

"I was just wondering-- and I know this sounds strange, but... do you know why I was in the library? What I was looking up? Or even just what section I was in?" she asked hopefully.

His face screwed up as he thought. Apparently Midna wasn't the only one with memory troubles. "No, Your Majesty, I'm afraid I do not. I do not believe you told me, milady."

"Ah," Midna said, disheartened, "all right then. You may go Noct."

This time the young Twili hesitated; he hated to leave her like this and he truly wished he could help his mistress. Reluctantly, he made his exit.

The Twilight Princess ignored her meal, her appetite gone with her memory. She tried to recall the image of the Light Dweller, but found she could remember nothing, save his eyes. Deep, sapphire blue, the perfect contrast to her own ruby eyes. She swept her arm across the desk in frustration, knocking her supper along with the rest of its contents to the ground.

In an effort to calm herself, Midna strode up to her window and looked out at the Realm of Twilight. So beautiful... So surreal...

Night had fallen on her realm. Only a dim glow emanated from the Sols, yet they were not the source of illumination. Light poured from the Mirror Portal, light from Hyrule, though somehow less harsh and burning.

Midna stopped. How could she, a Twili, know what the light in Hyrule was like? She felt forgotten memories flit about at the edge of her consciousness and she tried in vain to force them back. She was about to give up when something in her mind clicked and everything came rushing back.

_Zant taking over... Wandering the Light Realm searching for the Fused Shadows... Link as a wolf being dragged away by the Twilit Messenger... Rescuing him and taking him to meet Zelda... Teasing him at the Forest Temple about being afraid of the dark... Collecting the Fused Shadows with him... Watching him rescue the kids... The growing friendship between them... Their final good-bye... Dethroning Zant... His warning about the Sols..._

She inhaled sharply, then her mind made up with no possibility of changing, she opened her window, climbed the sill, and jumped.

Catching herself in midair with her magic, Midna floated gently down to the ground in front of the Portal.

Just before she stepped into it, she felt a strong desire to turn around and gaze deeply into the Sols, but she paid the thought no mind, overcome by the more irresistible urge to return to the Realm of Light... Return to _him_...

Midna entered the Portal.

**Author's Note: Alright people, I don't have a lot of time as I'm liable to be kicked off the computer soon. I'm sorry I haven't been on: blame my school for giving me and my sister too much work (which she always needs the computer for). Anyways next week, though I make no promises expect between 2 and 3 chapters school permitting.**

**I'm sorry to the people who've PM'd me or Reviewed recently but I don't have time to reply.**

**Hoped you liked it. Bye for now.**

**--TG**


	10. To the Desert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Outta jokes, sorry peoples.**

**_Chapter 10: To the Desert_**

Sunshine streamed through the windows of Castle Hyrule, waking the Hero. He yawned and stretched looking around his chamber as he did. After Zelda led him to one of the many guest rooms of the castle he had walked in, gone straight for the bed, and fallen asleep without so much as a glance at his room.

There was a desk in the far corner next to a dresser. Several lanterns hung on the walls along with several decorative tapestries and a painting of the original Castle Town. There were ornate nightstands on each side of the bed, which on its own was the size of the top floor of Link's home, and was just as decorated as the rest of the room. There were two doors, one of which Link assumed led to a washroom.

He slowly got out of bed and checked the sun's position, gauging the time, with some surprise, to be around nine o'clock. He'd only been out a few hours, though he'd felt tired enough to sleep for weeks. Link shrugged to himself and moved into the bathroom to take care of his morning necessities; shaving, washing, etcetera.

Upon returning to his bedchamber he found a servant waiting for him with a tray of eggs and bacon. The woman bowed and placed the tray on the desk.

"Good morning, my lord. Her Majesty, Princess Zelda, requests your presence in her chambers when you've finished, though she bids you take your time," she informed him, then bowed quickly and left before Link could thank her.

The Hero was not one to keep people waiting so he wolfed down the meal-- one of the best he'd ever had-- and set off for the Princess's chambers. It didn't take long for him to find as he'd spent enough time wandering the halls to have created a rough mental map of the castle.

Again he met six Phoenix Elites at the entrance-- some new, some old-- including Captain Ralon. He nodded his acknowledgement to Link and opened the door, having been ordered by Zelda to let him in immediately.

The Hero found himself in a sitting room lined with shelves upon shelves of books. In fact the only furnishing aside from bookshelves were three chairs and a low table toward the middle of the room. Zelda was sitting in one of these chairs reading a book entitled _A History of Hyrule: The Goddesses, the Triforce, and the Realm Itself._ Upon his entrance she placed it aside, marking her place, and smiled warmly at Link.

"Good morning, Link. I'm glad to see you're awake at last."

"At last?" he asked uncertainly. "But, Your Majesty, I've only been asleep for a few hours."

Zelda chuckled softly. "I suppose it would seem so to you, Link, but it has been far more than a few hours. Your slumber has lasted two days."

"Two days...?" No, he couldn't have slept so long... He'd wasted so much time... Zant could be ready to launch another assault by now... And Midna could be... Link gathered himself quickly. "I apologize for the delay, Your Highness. If my lady would be so kind as to provide a map to the desert, I shall set off at once."

"There will be no need for a map," she told him. "I know the way to the Gerudo Desert quite well, and it is my intention to accompany you their then onto the Twilight Realm."

"But-but it's too dangerous!" Link exclaimed, all thoughts of courtesy forgotten in his alarm.

"I assure you, Hero, I have been trained to protect myself. Now come. I've taken the liberty of having our horses packed and readied. They're waiting in the stables."

She stood, and taking the Hero by the arm, led him out of her chambers to the stable.

"It's 'Link'," he protested weakly.

_

As it turned out Zelda wasn't the only one coming with Link; Ralon was joining him as well. Link was about to ask about this when Zelda had said she had some last minute business to attend to and left him alone with Ralon. An awkward silence ensued and remained until the Princess had at last returned, though she no longer looked the part of the Hylian Princess.

Gone was her dress, a tight fitting body suit in its place. The suit was purple with a white cloth over it decorated by the Hylian Phoenix, an Eye of Truth, sigil of the Sheikah, and various other symbols. Her chest had been bound flat and she wore an assortment of bags at her waist. Zelda's hands were wrapped in a bandage of sorts, as was the top of her head and a scarf covered from her mouth down, all this appeared to be the same material as the emblem-laden cloth. Zelda looked more a man than a woman now, and in truth Link only recognized her now because of her eyes: as emerald as ever.

"P-Princess?! What are you-- Why are-- What?!" Link stuttered, but Ralon seemed unsurprised.

"Would it not seem odd, Hero, if the Princess were to leave the Castle in the company of a strange man and not return for a length of time?"

"Well yes, Your Majesty, but--"

"I thank you for your concern, Link, but I assure you there is no better way. And do not worry I have made plans for my absence and it will be said that I am merely visiting relatives in the Northern Continent." She paused. "Also, while I am dressed in this manner you must address me as 'Sheik', as my ancestor was all those years ago."

Link sighed unhappily, this didn't feel right, but having travelled with Midna he knew when he'd been beat. "Very well, Your-- Sheik."

"Ah-hem," Ralon interrupted. "I believe it would be for the best if we headed out now."

"I agree," Zelda said, forcing her voice into a more masculine, gruff tone. "Let us be on our way."

With that Ralon brought the horses out, giving an all white stallion to 'Sheik', a black charger with a white streak upon its head to Link, and keeping a roan for himself.

True to her word the horses were all packed with provisions and the like. Fortunately, none the horses would need to bear the weight of Link's collection of weaponry as Midna had made him a device of some sort that allowed him to reach into the Void where Midna had stored everything for him and grab whatever he was thinking of. She'd tried to explain it to him once, but Link had been lost soon after she'd started. She'd rolled her eyes and told him to think of it as 'Magic Storage'.

Link, Sheik, and Ralon mounted their horses and rode off.

_

It took the better part of the day to reach Lake Hylia; they made good time though as unlike Link they had the luxury of horses and the blocked path had been cleared while Link slept. There was little conversation during the ride; the Hero would have been fine had it been just him and Sheik, but he was uncomfortable around Ralon who felt the same way.

Some of the only words spoken were Link asking why it was necessary for them to go to the Lake. To which Sheik had replied that it would take far to long to climb the mountains separating Hyrule from the desert so they were going to take a shorter route.

The trio dismounted at the base of the Tower of Hylia. Ralon took the horses reigns.

"Now, Link I believe you have warped before, correct?" Sheik asked. He nodded. "That is what I intend to do now. We needed to be as close as possible to the desert because I will admit I am not as strong as my Twilian counter part. Are you ready, Hero?"

"Link," he corrected again. "As I'll ever be." He walked over to Sheik and took her hand. "Aren't you coming along?" he asked Ralon.

"Only here for the horses, lad. Farewell, you two."

"Good-bye, Ralon." Sheik concentrated for a moment then shouted, "Farore's Wind!"

In an instant the Princess and the Hero were transported to the outskirts of the desert, just as dusk began to fall. The two agreed to set up camp and continue their journey later.

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter, and unfortunately _Makokam _was right as things are right now I won't be able to publish or even get on the computer for the rest of the week due to various school and personal crap. However because if this I'll try to publish 2 chapters on Tuesday, and if that fails... well give me the weekend after.**

**Anyway, before any of you even say anything 1) this will not turn into a Zelda/Link/Midna love triangle and 2) for this fic only shall I make Sheik a girl otherwise I say he's a guy and none of you better bring the damn gender war here.**

**Hope you like it.**


	11. The Arbiter's Ground

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda... I don't really have anything to add; that's pretty self-explanatory.**

**_Chapter 11: The Arbiter's Ground_**

Link and Sheik's trek through the Gerudo Desert took about two-and-a-half days. It was much more animated now that Ralon had gone. With him around neither Link nor Sheik had wanted to go into detail about all that had happened, but now they spoke freely, Link giving a detailed account of his adventure through Hyrule and Sheik telling him all he would need to know about the Twili's history in Hyrule and how they came to be.

All in all, it was a rather dull trip in the way of combat, much the same as Link's journey through Hyrule a few days earlier. The only real interest came when Sheik and Link stumbled upon a Bublin encampment, though the excitement was short-lived; Link's swordsmanship and Sheik's skills with senbon made quick work of them-- even the battle with King Bublin had lasted no more than a few minutes before he had dropped his ax and lurched off.

And then, they were there, staring up at the prison-temple that was the Arbiter's Ground.

"Here we are," Sheik said, looking up at the high, sandstone walls of the structure.

"So... the mirror is inside of there?" Link asked.

"Atop it actually. Do you see those spires? That's were we will find the Mirror of Twilight."

"You're sure about that, Sheik? I don't want to've come all this way for nothing."

"Quite sure, _Hero_," Sheik confirmed, laying extra stress on his title-- it had become somewhat of a joke between the two to purposely mess up the other's name.

"Alright then. Lead the way, _Your Majesty_."

Their eyes met and they shared a grin. They walked into the temple.

Not three yards in, Link made his first mistake: he stepped off the stone path into the open sand. Immediately, he began to sink. He cried out in surprise and fell back. The Hero's luck took another turn for the worse as a sandworm leapt up out of the 'floor' straight at him.

Sheik flew into action with practiced reflex, throwing a senbon with such strength and accuracy that it entered the worm through its mouth and exited through its tail. The worm dropped to the ground, dead. Next Sheik grabbed Link's arms and, with more strength than Link would have thought possible, pulled him out of the sand even as the worm sank into it.

The Hero nodded his thanks.

"I advise you to be more careful, Link. You cannot always rush headfirst into everything."

He nodded once more, struck by the fact that Midna had once said something of the like to him, though with different wording and a more sarcastic than grim inflection.

Link began seeking an alternate route, his eyes eventually coming to rest on a grate in the wall. An idea formed quickly in his head. He seized Sheik, pulled her to him, and before she could protest he whipped his clawshot out of his 'Magic Storage' and sent it towards the grate. The claws gripped it, the chain retracted, and pulled Link and Sheik over to the next patch of solid ground.

"Looks like we found our new transportation," Link said as he took aim at another grate.

"It would appear so," Sheik responded, a bit flustered.

_

The next chamber offered no problems that couldn't be solved with more than a lantern. However, the third chamber was a different story. It was huge with a high ceiling and chandeliers big enough to walk across. The most prominent detail was a set of four torches, all of which glowed with an eerie blue fire. As Link and Sheik watched four lanterns materialized from the shadows, made a few circuits of the room and captured the flames. Three of the four shot out of the chamber through various exits.

The remaining lantern turned toward Link and Sheik, the latter was too bewildered to react, but Link had encountered these before and he knew how to deal with them.

During the course of his adventures with Midna, the Hero had discovered that while he was in his Hylian form his lupine senses remained to a certain degree. All he had to do was concentrate and he would get a rough view of the Spirit Realm.

Link did so now and as the Poe approached he jumped up and unleashed a battle cry, then plunged his Ordon Sword into its chest. The Poe screamed in pain as it died. Its lantern hit the floor and shattered. The blue fire was released and it returned to its torch.

"What is _that_?" Sheik asked, staring at the spirit; visible in its death.

"I think Midna called it a 'Poe'. It's some kind of evil creature that steals souls or something. Normal people can't see them, but something in my Triforce gives me a leg up with senses." He paused. "Anyway, I think that if we find and defeat the rest we'll be able to get through that big door. Come on," Link said taking a whiff of the Poe and very nearly gagging, "I might be able to track them down."

With that he headed off down the tunnels with Sheik close at his heels.

_

Eventually the two of them managed to find and destroy all of the Poes by having Sheik distract them and Link catch them from behind. In later chambers they met a similar creature and defeated him with the same tactics, earning a spinner for their trouble.

After a few more hours of searching Sheik and Link found a somewhat large, circular room with a giant pile of bones towards the center.

Curious, the Hero walked over to inspect them. They had belonged to a formidable demon indeed, enormous in both size and ferocity, Stallord had been, but now all that remained of him was a skeleton and nothing more.

Link nudged the great skull with his boot, then turned to face Sheik and shrugged. She shook her head in response and pointed to the center of the room where a Spinner Switch resided.

Link nodded and with one last backward glance at Stallord, he walked over to Sheik, took out his spinner, and activated it. The ground beneath the pair rumbled and began to rise, continuing upward until it reached the top of the Arbiter's Ground.

Link and Sheik looked to one another before crossing the bridge that connected their platform to the outer rim of the temple. They climbed the stairs into the Mirror Chamber.

With a sudden urgence Link stepped toward the Mirror of Twilight, but was stopped as Sheik put a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe it would be for the best if we rested for now, Link. The sun is setting and we'll need our energy for the task that lay ahead."

Hesitantly, the Hero nodded and helped Sheik set up camp. The last of dusk's rays were just fading from the sky when it happened.

Abruptly, the Mirror of Twilight glowed with a piercing light and the Portal shot open on the rock.

As Link and Sheik watched a tall figure stumbled out and down the steps. It was a young woman with fiery hair and grey-blue skin. Her eyes were yellow and red. Something about her struck the Hero as familiar, but it wasn't until she spoke that Link realized who she was.

"Link..." Midna said weakly. "I've missed you..."

She collapsed at his feet.


	12. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda... On with the show.**

**_Chapter 12: Explanations_**

Midna groaned softly as she came to; it was hard for her to enter the Light Realm without the Twilight blanket that Zant had created. She opened her eyes to see the starry, Hylian sky above. Slowly she sat up. To her left Link dozed, propped up against the mirror's stone pedestal. An unfamiliar person kept watch a few feet away, their eyes turned toward the Twilight Princess.

"It is good to see you well, Midna," Sheik said.

Midna was surprised to find she recognized that voice, and even more so by the fact that that person was here. "Zelda?!"

Sheik pulled down the cloth that masked the lower part of her face and smiled softly.

"What are you doing here, Princess? And why are you dressed like that? You lose a bet or somethin'?" She added, flashing her customary smirk.

Sheik smiled wider despite herself, but her face soon fell. "My explanations will have to wait for a later date. Suffice it to say that it was and is necessary and while I am like this you must refer to me only as 'Sheik'." She paused before continuing, "Now then, why are _you_here, Midna? From what the Hero has told me, it sounded as though you returned to the Twilight Realm without the intention of returning. So why is it you've come back?"

The Twilight Princess hesitated. "I'd rather Link was awake when I explain; I don't like to repeat myself."

"He is," Sheik responded gesturing to Midna's left.

She tuned and sure enough Link was wide awake, having been woken by the conversation, watching her with relieved eyes.

"Link..." she began, almost sadly, then she smirked again. "You're a sight for sore eyes. What, it was too much to ask for you to clean up for my arrival?"

He grinned. "It's nice to see you, too, though I wasn't expecting you to drop in like you did."

"Who ever said that only the hero could make flashy, dramatic entrances?"

Link's gaze moved over to Sheik-- she'd remained quiet, allowing Link and Midna to reminisce-- and his expression grew serious. "We'll have to catch up later, Midna. Back to more important matters. Why'd you come back?I thought you had some stuff you ad to deal with on your own? Was a week and a half really enough time to do that?"

She sighed heavily. "To a degree. Zant's dead," she said shortly. "I killed him with the Fused Shadows and regained my form as I knew I would." She stopped when she saw understanding dawn in Link's eyes. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Mr. Important Hero, this _is_ what I really look like. Anyway, that solved one problem, but it created another. Or, well, maybe revealed another is a better way to put it."

"The problem being?" Sheik asked.

"You guys know what the Sols are?"

Link of course had no idea-- it had not come up in his and Sheik's discussions of the Twilight Realm. Sheik herself, on the other hand, nodded.

"The Sols were a bit of mercy that the Goddesses granted to those they had banished. A light for the shadows so that they would not be plunged into complete darkness as those doomed to the hell of the Dark Realm. They were also meant as reminder to the Interlopers of how they had fallen and all they had lost," she explained quietly.

"Trust me, we Twili don't need the Sols to remind us of that," Midna said, her tone both sad and musing. "Nevertheless, I can tell you that the whole 'bring light to shadows' was just an epic hoax." Link and Sheik seemed unsure, the latter about to protest, so Midna continued, saying, "Just before Zant died he said that the Sols were there to control the shadows, not to help them. For some reason I believed him. He was a madman and a tyrant and what's more he tried to kill me, so why should I have believed him? Simple, when he died he was none of those things. Just a tired, young Twili who'd made some mistakes. He hadn't the strength to lie any more.

"So I searched and searched through the library for any hint of the Sols origins or powers; there were none. However I could not spend all my time researching and it seemed the more time I spent on other things the more I forgot. My memories of Hyrule all began to fade. Eventually there were none left and it was as if none of it had happened." She paused letting everything sink in a bit. "But, then I looked out at the Mirror's Portal and it all came back. I remembered everything and I felt I had to return, so I did," she finished simply.

"An interesting tale, Midna. But that does not explain why you think the Sols are involved in this," Sheik prompted.

"I can't prove anything, but it seemed that whenever I looked at them it became even harder to remember Hyrule and when I was coming here it felt like something was trying to pull me back."

"I'd say that's worth checking out. What about you, Sheik?" Link asked, having listened with rapt attention. Sheik just nodded; she had a lot to think about. "Midna, you feel up to? We could wait till morning, or you could stay behind if you like."

The Twilight Princess raised an eyebrow. "You really think I'd let you go traipsing around the Twilight unsupervised, wolf breath?"

He chuckled lightly. "It's settled then. Let's go."

"Wait," called a voice from above.

The new trio looked up to find an old man, as pale as the clothes he wore and glowing with a soft light standing atop one of the pillars. He was not alone: there were four others on the four unbroken pillars that remained. They looked much the same as the original, though each bore a symbol, the same as was carved on their corresponding perches.

Link's hand moved instinctively to grasp the hilt of his sword, which lay at his side. "Who are you?"

"We are the Sages; individual names are unimportant and have been forgotten," they responded in unison, their voices merging into an eery harmony. "You must not return to the Realm of Twilight, not yet."

"I go where I please, thanks," Midna told them matter-of-factly. She turned to ascend the steps to the mirror.

"If you go now you will be killed on sight."

Midna froze. "That a threat?" she asked getting ready to draw upon her powers. Link sword was at the ready, but Sheik made no move to reach for a senbon, she merely continued to listen to the Sages.

"You are in no danger, not from us, however in the short time you have been away, evil has surfaced once again in your realm, O Twilight Princess."

Link and Sheik turned to face Midna; Link with shock spread plainly across his face, while it seemed Sheik had confirmed a long-held suspicion.

Midna gave a world-weary sigh. "What's wrong now?" she asked ignoring Link's questioning eyes.

"Ganondorf has regained power. He has taken control of the Sols and by extension, your people."

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun. What'll they do now? Tune in and find out.**

**Anyways, as some of you noticed the last chapter was pretty rushed toward the end that's because I was basically being kicked off the computer as I typed. Sorry 'bout that, it's also the reason this wasn't up sooner, and I really couldn't've left you hangin' at a worse spot, could I?**

**I've made a new rule for myself: No more saying I'll have 2 chapters up by whatever; it just doesn't work out. I'll still update when I can, but no more promises for cahpters. That said I wish you all a fond farewell for now.**


	13. Relics

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. As if none of you knew that.**

**_Chapter 13: Relics_**

"If you go now you will be killed on sight."

Midna froze. "That a threat?" she asked getting ready to draw upon her powers. Link's sword was at the ready, but Sheik made no move to reach for a senbon, she merely continued to listen to the Sages.

"You are in no danger, not from us, however in the short time you have been away, evil has surfaced once again in your realm, O Twilight Princess."

Link and Sheik turned to face Midna; Link with shock spread plainly across his face, while it seemed Sheik had confirmed a long-held suspicion.

Midna gave a world-weary sigh. "What's wrong now?" she asked ignoring Link's questioning eyes.

"Ganondorf has regained power. He has taken control of the Sols and by extension, your people."

Sheik inhaled sharply at these words, Link and Midna however were puzzled; Link because the only Ganondorf he knew of was long dead, Midna because she'd never heard of him at all.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" she asked, her temper flaring at the thought of _another _usurper.

"Ganondorf," Sheik whispered. "The Dark Lord. Long ago a Gerudo King sought the power of the Triforce. He was able to gain one piece of the three, and with it he ruled Hyrule for seven years before he was defeated by the Hero of Time and one of my predecessors. They banished him to the Dark Realm for all of eternity," she informed Midna. Turning to the Sages she asked, "He has found a way to return?"

"Yes and no," they replied. "The Ganon we speak of is a descendant of the Dark Lord. Four hundred years ago he, along with several hundred Gerudo, plagued the Realm of Hyrule with theft and murder. As punishment for their crimes his followers were exiled to a place between light and dark, better known as the Twilight, while Ganondorf himself was sentenced to death--"

"Oh, great, so a dead guy's controlling my people?"

"-- However as his punishment was being carried out Ganondorf the First gave aid to his descendant, granting him his inheritance from across the boundaries of the realms.

"Armed with the Triforce he became a power we could not stop, though try we did and as consequence one of our number was killed," they said, indicating the broken pillar. "So, we did the only thing we could: we sealed him in the Realm of Eternal Twilight as well, on the hope that he would never return."

"Oh," Midna said, realization dawning upon her. "You're talking about the first King of Twilight, aren't you?"

They nodded in assent.

"Wait a minute. If Ganon was the _King_ of Twilight with you being the Twilight _Princess,_ wouldn't that make you... related?" Link asked, slightly disturbed by the thought.

"No. You see the original ruler of the Twilight's reign wasn't long, a mere two years. The first Twili turned on him, blaming him for what happened. They drained his power and cast him out, then wishing to forget him a ban was placed on his name we Twili know him only as the Damned King. Anyway, soon a new ruler assumed control: i.e. my some-odd-amount-of-greats-grandmother."

"All right then. Let's go," Link said returning his sword to its sheath. "I mean, the Hero of Time beat the original Ganondorf easily enough; what's to stop us from doing the same?"

"Do not be rash, young Hero. Remember he has killed a Sage. And it is not truly Ganondorf the second you will fight, but the Dark Lord himself. He is using his descendant as a puppet to carry his rage, malice, and power, much as he recently used Zant."

Midna's eyes widened, "Zant was a part of this?"

"To a degree. He desired power, which Ganondorf gave him. He took over Zant's mind and used him to gauge Hyrule's defenses, and to keep us from seeing the truth. We initially believed the Invasion to be a Twili uprising made by one with a resilient mind, but when Ganon openly wrested control of the Sols from us, all became clear."

"Well, what're going to do then?" Midna asked, tucking the knowledge of the Sols away for further consideration.

"The only option we have left is to destroy the Mirror of Twilight."

"What?! We can't just leave my people there to suffer his rule!"

"There is no other way, Twilight Princess."

"No," Midna said in a quiet voice laced with venom. "No. I will not abandon them to the rule of a tyrant a second time. If you're going to destroy the mirror, I'm going back before you do."

"Princess, do you not realize the danger that entails? If you go you will not survive."

"So be it."

"If Midna's going then I am as well," Link said, determined.

"Very well. And what of you, Princess Zelda, will you join them in their suicide mission?"

"I will. But answer me this, if we were to use the Relics, would it assure our victory?" she asked, voicing the thought that had been playing in her head since the discussion had started, the reason for her silence.

"The Relics?" they asked, seeming uncertain for the first time. "Yes, we suppose they would at least grant you a chance of success. But, Princess, such power is not to be taken lightly. If used they could very well destroy both the realms."

"It's a risk we shall have to take."

"If you must, our liege, if you must. The hour of explanations has passed, go forth on your quest and tread carefully we will pray to the Goddesses for your success." The five Sages, paused briefly, "O Twilight Princess, accept this gift as apology for the trouble we have caused you." There was a flash of light. When it had gone Midna found herself enveloped in a pitch-black cloak. "It will protect you from the light of this realm." They began to fade.

"Hold up!" Link shouted. "What's to stop Ganon from returning here while we're gone?"

"We will break the mirror in a way that it may be reassembled. May the Goddesses smile upon you," so saying they disappeared.

The trio stood a while in silence contemplating what had been said.

"Well," Sheik started, glancing to her companions, "We had best rest."

"Not so fast, _Sheik._ What're these 'Relics' and how are they helping us defeat this Dark Lord?" Midna asked.

"They are three items of great power. Collectively they are the Relics, individually they are the Master Sword, the Light Bow and the Twilit Grimoire, that was seized from the Interlopers. They are _the _most powerful magical weapons in existence, stronger even than the Fused Shadows, which Ganondorf has no doubt seized."

"Okay. And they are where?"

"The Sacred Grove. I will give you its whereabouts in the morning, Midna. For now, we should rest."

"Fine. I'll hold you to that."

With that the Princesses set to sleep, the Hero taking first watch. Soon all were asleep, Link included-- exhausted after the rough day-- leaving the Sages with the Sages to watch over them. The mirror was still unbroken; Ganondorf would not dare try his luck against the Sages, the Hero, and the rulers of the realms all at once.

Eventually, the sun rose over the desert and the trio awoke. After a hasty breakfast, Sheik informed Midna of their destination-- Northen Faron Woods-- and she warped them to the closest Portal.

The journey had begun.

**Author's Note: As always I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. So, read, Review (hint, hint), or flame. Feel free to send in any constructive criticism to me; I'm always lookin' to improve. All suggestions shall be considered. Sorry it's been so long. **

**It is Northern Faron Woods...right?**

**Happy Halloween, in case I don't have another chapter up by then.**


	14. The Temple of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but if I could I would _so _buy it and force them to make a sequel.**

**_Chapter 14: The Temple of Time_**

The trio of Link, Sheik, and Midna walked at a fair pace through Faron Woods on their way to the Sacred Grove. Sheik led the way, both because she was the only one who knew how to get there, and because she recognized and respected the fact that Link and Midna would have a lot to catch up on and wanted to give them their space.

However, this arrangement left Sheik alone with her thoughts and as such, she began to doubt whether or not this was a good idea: the Relics were powerful, more so than could be imagined. She knew Link could be could be trusted; he _was _the Hero after all, and she would never allow herself to be controlled by power... But what of Midna? True, Sheik thought of her as a friend, but how much did she know about the Twili, really? And if she could be trusted, what if the Grimoire could not? The Master Sword and Light Bow were benign and had been proved their benevolence on more than one occasion, but the Twilit Grimoire was untested and of a darker, more malicious origin. It would not be so unlikely for it to seize control of her. On the other hand, Midna was strong-willed...

While Sheik debated, Link and Midna walked several paces back in somewhat uncomfortable silence, both unsure what to say or how to say it.

"So... How've you been holding up?" Link asked eventually.

"Well enough," the Twilight Princess answered. "You?"

"I've been all right."

How're things in Ordon?" Midna asked, more to avoid the silence that threatened once again to settle upon the two than anything else.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I went straight to Zel-- er, Sheik after you left and we started off for the mirror right after that." Link had never been one to beat around the bush and he wasn't interested in small talk at the moment. Wanting to get to the point he asked, "Why did you leave? I mean, why didn't you want my help?"

"What happens in the Twilight Realm is none of your concern; you're the Hylian Hero, not the Twilian. Same as I told you before. The only reason I involved a Light Dweller in the first place was there was little I could have done on my own and it affected Hyrule as well. The same goes for now," she said, keeping careful control of her emotions; she could not given in to them now as she had before when she arrived: Hylians and Twili, Light and Dark, were not meant to mix.

"Oh... Well, in any case, I missed you, Midna," he said glancing away.

Midna hesitated, remaining silent as Zelda led them deeper into the forest. She fought a losing battle and soon gave in; Light and Dark couldn't mix, but why couldn't they be friends?

"Same here, Link," she said.

Link looked back to her. She smirked. He gave a warm smile in reply. And then the moment was lost.

"We have arrived," Sheik said, turning towards her companions.

Link and Midna looked up to see a large cave sealed with a boulder. A smaller rock stood off to the side, similar to the Wind Stones the Hero had howled at as a Divine Beast, the only difference being this one had a Triforce carved into it.

"And we have arrived where...?" Midna asked.

"The Sacred Grove, resting place of the Relics."

"Uh, Sheik... It's a cave with a rock," Link said, giving her a sidelong glance.

Sheik smiled in return and pulled something out of one the pouches at her belt. It was an ocarina, deep blue with a silver band and a golden Triforce on its stem. She put the instrument to her lips and began to play. The melody was as haunting as it was enchanting, filled with sorrow, but tinged with hope.

The boulder began to fade, there was no rumbling, no noise, nothing, it simply faded away leaving an open cave.

"How'd you do that?" Link asked in awe.

"The boulder was never truly there," Zelda answered. "It was a barrier covered with an illusion. The song dispelled both."

Once again taking the lead, Sheik led Link and Midna on a short walk to the central cavern. The spells reactivated behind them.

The cavern was large and open-aired, the sun streaming in through the large opening in the roof-- Midna unconsciously moved deeper into her cloak-- shining upon the small scale forest that grew in this odd place and a great temple that sat amidst the trees.

By the style of its stonemasonry, the temple was ancient, though it looked as new as the day it was finished; the stone being neither weathered nor aged and the structure itself being untouched by the surrounding forest.

"I take it this is the actual Sacred Grove?" Midna asked sarcastically.

Sheik nodded. "And that is our destination, the Temple of Time," she said, indicating the great stone building.

As they entered, Sheik's doubts resurged ten fold, but she pushed them back; the use of the Grimoire was unavoidable. She would just have to watch and hope.

The antechamber of the temple held little in the way of color: all grey save for the Three Gems of the Three Tribes, brought long ago by the Hero of Time. They rested on a stone pedestal of sorts. Another stone rose up behind them, blank, but looking just as important as the gems themselves. Three doors lined the walls.

With only the slightest hesitation, Sheik placed her hand on the blank stone and muttered a spell under her breath. Abruptly, writing appeared letter by letter, line by line on the stone, and three symbols etched themselves into the tops of the frames of the three doors. The left was a bow and arrow, the center, a sword, and the left, a book.

Moving to stand next to Sheik, Midna read:

_"To thee who seeks the Relics  
__"Three Trials doth await  
"To prove thy worth thou must succeed  
"'Else they shall seal thy fate.  
"First a Test of Wisdom,  
"A riddle for the ages.  
"Next a Test of Courage,  
"To fight the foe that rages.  
"Last a Test of Loyalty,  
"The evil in the pages.  
"If thou succeeds  
"Thou shall receive  
"The Relics as thy prize  
"Though, warned thou are  
"At what cost thou dost buy:  
"The Trials never die._

_"_What in Eternal Darkness is that supposed to mean?" she asked, as she finished.

"Well," Link said," The first part is easy enough. We've got to go through three trials-- one per door, and one door per Relic, I'd guess-- as for the rest, I'm not really sure. Sheik, what do you think?"

"I am afraid I don not know," she responded, her voice holding only a small fraction of the unease she felt; she had an idea about what the last lines meant and it was not a happy thought.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Midna said, smirking: she was elated at the thought of finally being able to help her realm. "C'mon, I'd say it's pretty obvious what door holds what. See ya later!" she said, heading through the door adorned by the book.

Link nodded, though she had already gone. He walked up to the center door and paused, glancing over to the left where Sheik prepared to enter her door.

"You feelin' all right, Zelda? You seem like you've been wanting to say something."

She smiled wearily at him, "Sheik, and no, I'm fine. Just nervous for the upcoming battle, I suppose."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Nothing can stop the three of us, especially once we've gotten these Relic things," he said grinning once more.

He opened his door and walked in.

"That is what I'm worried about," she replied.

Taking a deep breath, the Princess went to face her Trial.

**Author's Note: Hello people who are still reading this. Well here it _finally_ is. I am_ so _sorry for bein' gone for so long. I've had a lot of writing assignments recently and that sort killed my desire to write and I've had my own weird form of writer's block: I know what I basically want to write, I just can't find ways to phrase it. Sorry again.**

**Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter and that it makes up for my long absence to some degree. To those who left suggestions or intend to, I wiil take note of them and will go back over the story at its completion to fix anything.**

**Happy (late) Thanksgiving.**

**Read, Review, Critique, and Berate me for bein' gone so long. Later.**


	15. The Trials, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but still I hope for that sequel.**

**_Chapter 15: The Trials, Part 1_**

Sheik's door led to a large, rectangular room. The front and back walls stood far off from each other, the left and right a bit closer. The floor looked odd, like it had been scraped repeatedly by something hard over the years. The far wall held a smooth stone slab.

Walking up to it, Sheik placed her hand on it, and whispered the same revelation spell she had used to uncover the hints for the Trials. Just as before a message scrawled itself upon the blank slate. It read:

_"In the Beginning all was at Balance  
"But then it all did Descend  
"Fighting and Chaos  
"Lorded o'er the land  
"'Til at last the Dreamer  
"Rose from his uneasy slumber  
"And Order won out  
"Good things last but shortly  
"And Shadows returned  
"A seven year span  
"Death and Destruction  
"Followed soon after  
"Then Hyrule was in Phoenix Fire bathed  
"The Balance restored,  
"Though not long to last  
"For recent the Half-Light  
__"Pervaded the land  
"To take up the Mantle  
"As the New only rise  
"When the Old forever fall  
"Now speak my name  
"And claim what I hide  
"'Else walls shall seal thou in."_

Sheik's mind lingered on the last line. "''Else walls shall seal thou in,'" she said to herself softly, and even as she did a deep rumbling filled the chamber.

She turned sharply to see that the wall from which she entered was slowly, moving forward to meet her, the door now sealed by a stone.

A wry smile curled her lips as she remembered the lines that gave clues to the Trials. They had made hers sound safer, if not easier, in comparison to the others. Well, what good was a dungeon at protecting artifacts without a few death traps?

_

Link's chamber was circular, and made entirely from white marble. Ornate suits of armor were paced at each of the compass directions, each holding a torch that burned with grey-white fire. Directly in the center of the room sat the Master Sword, buried half-way up the blade in a stone pedestal. Its scabbard lay before it.

Without pausing, the Hero walked up to the sword and yanked it out of its stone sheath. As the blade came free a blinding light filled the room, and the voices of the four Light Spirits broke out in the silence.

"You have done well to come this far, young Hero. But now you face the greatest challenge of all. You have fought the shadows of others, now can you defeat the darkness of your own heart?"

The light faded, as did the voices of Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. Link's sight returned, though what it showed him rang strange. His shadow stood in front of him, solely in front of him, when by rights it should have been cast in all directions by the torchlight. Yet, there it was, solid black against the snowy marble.

Link started as he watched it. His shadow was rising from the ground, gaining depth all the while. It soon stood his height and size. Its eyes burned red and in its hands it held a sword of black and deep grey, the antithesis of the Blade of Evil's Bane.

In order to pass his Trial, the Hero would have to destroy Dark Link.

_

Midna walked down, what to her seemed to be an endless hall. From the entrance it went on and on. It was utterly nondescript-- no decoration of any kind-- and completely straight.

The Twilight Princess walked onward for a good half-hour before her impatience began to mount. She glanced back, the door was still in sight, albeit a long way back.

After a short while more of walking, Midna gave up on mundane travel and snapped her fingers. Instantly, she dissolved into Shadow Squares and went shooting down the hall at speeds no non-mage could ever hope to accomplish.

Fast as she was going, Midna almost slammed into the end wall when it flashed into view. She forced herself to an abrupt halt and reformed.

The Twilit Grimoire was held up and entwined by a silver stand, forged in the shape of delicate vine.

At her touch, the vines encasing the book receded. Midna reached down to touch the cover-- midnight, adorned with a pentagram and silver words of Ancient Twili.

Pain, ice cold and intense, raced up her arm and spread throughout her body. She gasped and struggled to release the book, but her hand might as well have been glued to the cover for all she could move it.

When the Twilight Princess could take no more, she lost consciousness.

_

Sheik's mind was racing. She replayed in her head over and over. The wall was now a fourth of the way to her. She cursed quietly to herself in Old Hylian.

"What does it mean?" she asked aloud.

Nothing fit, at least not for all the pieces. Seven years probably meant the years Ganon ruled over Hyrule. Phoenix fire could refer to the sigil of the Royal Family. And Half-Light had to have something to do with the Twilight.

But what did it mean 'To take up the Mantle'? What title would the Twilight have to assume? The rulership of Hyrule, perhaps? That could explain the 'Fighting and Chaos' and most of the rest. Phoenix fire could be an obscure reference to war. A war with the Twili, maybe? Was this perhaps a riddle and a prophecy?

Then what was the Dreamer? And why, if it was speaking of the future, bring up Ganondorf's rule? An allusion to what the rule of his heir would be like?

As many questions as it raised, it was the only idea the princess had.

"The Twilight," she called out to the riddle stone.

_

Link stabbed forward, towards his double's chest, only to have his thrust met by a parry. Dark Link shoved his shield into the Hero's shoulder, then spun in an attempt at a back-handed slash at Link's neck. Link ducked and jumped back. The duo circled each other.

Both sported several cuts and bruises, nothing serious; the Hero and the Antihero were equally matched after all.

As they walked around, neither lowering their guard for even a second, Link flexed his shoulders, his left especially.

The Master Sword sat like lead in his hand. He would have thought that, as it was supposedly made for the Hero, it would have had perfect balance and weight in his hands, but it was not so. It took a great deal of the Hero's strength to lift the blade over his head, let alone hold off his foe's attacks. His arm burned from the strain.

Dark Link seemed to have no such restrictions, swinging his sword with the ease that Link thought he should wield his own.

Flaunting his ability, Dark Link leapt at Link, sword raised, the mirror image of the Hero's Jump Attack, but silent as night. Link quickly raised his shield to block and the two reengaged in combat.

_

Midna awoke to find herself-- much to her surprise-- in the Palace of Twilight. She couldn't move her muscles, but yet they were they were moving. She was advancing on a man in dark armor with red hair; Ganondorf the Second she realized.

He seemed almost shocked to see her. His gaze kept falling to her right hand. He stood to confront her.

Before he could make another move, Midna's arm shot up and the Twilit Grimoire-- apparently what Ganon had been glancing at-- was open. Though she heard no spell, a magic bolt shot from in front of her, hitting Ganon square in the chest.

He didn't seem to understand what had happened as he made no reaction-- he didn't appear surprised, nor did he grip his chest in pain-- he merely stood perfectly still for a long moment and then, with no preamble, simply fell, stone dead.

The scene switched and Midna now stood in the Palace Courtyard, between the castle and the mirror. She was looking out at a gathering of hundreds of Twili, all holding swords, axes and all other manner of weaponry. She was still in her own body-- she could see her arms gesturing in the air-- and still she could not move. It was obvious she was making a speech of sorts, but Midna couldn't hear what words came from her mouth. Whatever she said, it clearly riled the Twili, as they were growing continuously more excited.

They let out a battle cry-- a silent movement of their mouths to Midna-- and hefted their weapons. They turned toward the Mirror of Twilight.

The Twilight Princess watched with growing horror as they entered one by one. The last thing Midna saw before the scene switched again was the flash of the mirror as she herself entered.

**Author's Note: Here it is. A little later than I thought at first, but, hey, at least this one didn't take a month. Hope you liked it, and I'll try to get the other one up on Christmas day as a present--unless of course its terrible, then its a punishment for something that you all probably did-- to all of you for Christmas, Hanuka, Kwanza, or any other holiday. **

**Sorry about the riddle; I realize it sucks. Read and Review. **


	16. The Trials, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but maybe if I'm lucky the rights to it will be under the tree...**

**_Chapter 16: The Trials, Part 2_**

The wall moved steadily forward and though it may have been Sheik's imagination, it seemed to moving at an increased pace. It was now no more than a few feet away. She had but minutes left to solve the 'Riddle for the Ages.'

The Twilight, fitting as it had seemed, was not the answer. Nor was any variation or combination of it; Sheik had gone through any possible phrasings that would fit with the word-- the Twilight War, the Twilight Rule, the Twilight Realm, etc.-- with no success.

She'd tried several other ideas as well, most dealing with the Three Realms-- Light, Twilight, and Dark-- the wars, and other historical events, but again none were right, and the wall continued onward. None even slowed it, let brought it to a halt.

In an uncharacteristic fit of anger, Sheik slammed her hand on the riddle stone. _"The true strain of this Trial lies not in the riddle, but in the torture of watching death approach as you struggle for an answer," _she thought to herself before forcing a sense of calm to return to her mind.

"Think," she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she carefully reviewed the riddle. When she reached the piece about the 'Dreamer' she froze. An idea slowly forming in her mind, she began again from the top and read it through once more, her idea growing more solid with each line. Midna's voice echoed through her mind, reciting the hints for the Trials: _"First a Test of Wisdom/ A riddle for the ages."_

_"A riddle for the ages..."_

The Ages... That was it! The Ages of Hyrule!

Balance meant the Age of Equality, the descent and Fighting and Chaos were the Fall, when the Interlopers-- along with many others-- sought the Sacred Power and were cast down by the Goddesses. Next the Dreamer referred to the Awakening, when the fighting finally ended, and Order was the Age of Peace. Then came the Age of Darkness-- when Ganondorf the First ruled-- followed by the the Great Wars-- Death and Destruction-- which was in turn followed by the Rebirth, or Phoenix Fire, and last but not least there came the current era, the Age of Prosperity. The Half-Light taking up the 'Mantle' must mean a new age was on the rise, an Age of Twilight.

"The Ages!" Sheik's voice rang out over the rumbling of the wall, now plenty close enough for her to reach out and touch. It stopped but did not recede.

Slowly, the riddle stone returned to its blank state and then, with the reluctance of rusted gears, moved upward, revealing a hidden compartment that contained a pure, white bow adorned by curling lines and symbols of gold. A quiver of swan feather arrows lay beside it.

Sheik reached out to take them, and when she did there was a flash of light and the princess was gone from the chamber.

_

Link leapt high into the air, preparing to thrust his sword into the chest of his opponent, Dark Link, knocked to the ground by a Shield Attack.

As his jump reached its peak, the Hero shoved his sword downward just as he began to fall in what would have been a perfectly executed Ending Blow, had Dark Link not rolled aside at the last moment. Sharp and strong as it was, the Master Sword cut into the stone floor three-fourths up the blade.

Dark Link hopped to his feet and. Try as he may, Link could not pull his sword from the ground. Giving up he narrowly dodged a slash from his counterpart, Link pulled the Ordon Sword from its sheath on his back. He then returned Dark Link's attack with one of his own, however as soon as the Antihero blocked and their blades met, the Link's shattered on contact, no match for the power of the Master Sword's dark half.

The momentum from Dark Link's hit knocked him off his feet, though he held tightly to what remained of his sword. He stared dumbly at the hilt, the only piece not broken by the blow, for a few seconds before another slash from his opponent forced him to toss it to the side and bring his shield up to ward off the strike.

Link stood slowly, slightly unsteady from the force of the hit. He glanced around for a weapon as he and Dark Link circled each other once again.

He could grab something from the suits of armor, but he suspected that they would be as effective as the Ordon Sword. Finally his eyes came to rest upon the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Making a snap decision, Link slammed his shield into Dark Link's chest, then sweep kicked his legs. As the Antihero fell, Link dashed to the sword, grabbed its hilt, and yanked for all he was worth, but it was to no avail. The Master Sword would not budge.

Dark Link had regained his feet and was approaching-- he was almost completely immune to pain and executed his tasks with machine-like uncaring. Link pulled more frantically, but still it did not move. The Antihero reached him and lashed out with his sword. It struck Link's shield and sent it flying from his arm, forcing the Hero to his knees. Dark Link raised his sword once more.

Link stared Death in the face and couldn't help but think it was unfair. Had he really come all this way to die now? When he was so close? No. He had come to far and still had far too much to do to let it end now.

The back of his left hand turned warm and he pulled the floor with abrupt ease-- the weight and balance now perfect in his hands-- the blade glowing with golden light in conjunction with his Triforce.

Link rose and, with inhuman speed possible only because of his gift, drove his sword through Dark Link's chest. The Antihero let out a blood-curdling shriek and dissolved into Link's shadow.

Breathing heavily, Link put the Master Sword in its scabbard at the pedestal and walked over to what was once the Ordon Sword. Because he couldn't bear to leave it, he gathered its fragments and placed them in his Magic Storage.

He returned to the pedestal-- grabbing his shield along the way-- and reverently lifted the sheathed blade and strapped it to his back.

Much as had happened in Sheik's chamber, light flashed through the room, and he was gone.

_

Midna now stood outside another castle, very different and very similar to her own: Castle Hyrule. An army of riled Twili stood behind her. She blew the doors open, stepped in and immediately began firing off spells left and right, killing upwards of twenty soldiers in less than a minute.

Her body marched forward, her followers close behind, on through the castle. She killed anyone she came across, soldier or servant, man or woman, adult or child. All were dispatched in the same cold, aloof manner.

Still struggling to understand what was going on, Midna's fear reached its peak when she arrived at her obvious destination: the Throne Room.

Again a blast of magic flew from the book her body held so lovingly in its hands, and in a scene much the same as when Zant overthrew Hyrule, her followers rushed forward, killing or otherwise incapacitating the Hylian soldiers, leaving only Princess Zelda untouched.

Zelda's hand gripped fast her white and gold bow as she pointed it at Midna, an arrow knocked at the ready. Yes, this was much the same as when Zant took over, only now Zelda wasn't going to back down.

Her lips moved, and Midna, despite being deaf to what was said, knew she was making a final plea of some sort, though by the steady way she held her bow it was obviously not for her life. By the way she looked at Midna, eyes filled with sorrow and brimming with tears she would never allow herself to cry, the meaning of the request was plain: she wanted her friend to come to her senses and stop this pointless killing.

Midna's body made no response, outside of lifting the Twilit Grimoire, launching a beam of pure Shadow Energy from its pages. Zelda threw up a shield, but in truth no defense could have stopped Midna's attack. The beam broke through and the barrier and blasted full force into Zelda.

When the magic finally subsided all that remained of the Crown Princess of Hyrule was a pile of ashes and the warped remains of her bow, partially melted and disfigured from the attack.

The scene switched for a final time. The Twili were gone now, but, regrettably, Midna was not alone. She stood in the middle of Ordon Village, surrounded by the corpses of the villagers. Ilia, Colin, Bo, Fado, and all the others lay strewn upon the ground, pain eternally contorting their expressions. Around them the village blazed with unnatural, black fire.

All that she had seen flashed through Midna's mind as she realized what would happen next. _"No... no...no..."_

An unheard noise of horror caused her body to turn. Link stood at the entrance of the village, shock and pain etched upon his face, however as he looked upon her his expression shifted. All that remained was a look of cold hatred, so far from the warm, friendly smile she was used to.

_"No, no, no"_ This could not be happening.

Link drew a strange sword-- one with a purple, wing shaped hilt and a gleaming silver blade-- and charged at the Twilight Princess.

_"No, oh Goddesses please no, no." _No other thought existed for Midna. This simply _could not_ be happening. This could _never_ be happening.

The Hero continued to approach, but Midna's body made no move. It just watched, perhaps with a look of equal hate, perhaps with one of regret. Midna would never know; all she could think was an endless mantra of: _"No... please no..."_

The distance between them closed and Link brought his sword down. Midna's eyes shut and she could no longer see. Nonetheless she waited for the pain to come. Prayed for it, really. Anything would be better than the ache in her chest. But it never came. Instead her eyes opened and she found herself enveloped in a hug she could not feel. She saw Link's form shudder as silent sobs racked his frame.

After a moment her body returned the gesture with one arm. The other reached behind her as if to grab something.

Despite the fact that she could not see nor feel what her hand grasped, she knew it now held a dagger, usually concealed at her back.

_"NO!" _she screamed out in her mind.

Her arm thrust forward, plunging the dagger into Link's chest. His face was once again shocked as he pulled away to look at the dagger, watching the red stain of his blood spread swiftly across his tunic. He looked at her one last time as if to ask, "Why?", and collapsed in a pool of crimson.

_"No! Link! Please Link! Please no! NO, NO, NO!" _This wasn't happening. Not only could this not be happening, it was not. This was not possible. Link couldn't die. She couldn't be the one to kill him. This couldn't possibly be real. Oh Goddesses, please tell her this wasn't real.

Her eyes closed again and when they opened Midna was surprised, but almost hysterically relieved, to see the Twilit Grimoire swathed in silvery branches. She was back in the Temple of Time.

She snatched her hand away-- more surprise that she could finally control herself-- from where it rested on the book.

The boughs that had moved to grant her access to the Grimoire rearranged themselves to spell some final words of wisdom:

_"Thou passed the Test of Loyalty,  
"A Lesson, not a Trial.  
"No warned again  
"How cruel Fate may smile."  
"Forget not the teachings,  
"Dreaded future nigh,  
"But most remember this:  
"The Trials never die."_

"The future?" she asked aloud. But then... No. She couldn't stand to think about it. She'd consider it later, when she'd calmed down a bit. Currently, there were more pressing matters to attend to, than something that was probably made to scare her, like the vision Lanayru had shown Link and, inadvertently, her. Just something made to discourage her from abusing the Grimoire's power. Or so she so desperately hoped...

With extreme reluctance-- nothing would have made her happier than to leave it, scare tactics and dire need or not-- Midna reached out to touch the jet black cover gingerly. When nothing happened she picked up the Twilit Grimoire and, with no warning, dissolved into shadow.

**Author's Note: First off, Merry Christmas, readers. Next, I hoped you liked the chapter. And uh... well I've not anything else to add... Kinda brain dead right now... Well, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year.**

**Later, **

**--Twilit Guardian**


	17. Farewell, Hyrule

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda and really do I hafta keep typing this? I think you get the point.**

**_Chapter 17: Farewell, Hyrule_**

The Hero and the princesses appeared in the antechamber of the Temple of Time, Link and Sheik in flashes of light, Midna in a current of shadows. Link looked about in confusion.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"We got a free pass outta the chambers. Guess someone rigged the Trials to teleport the first person who passed back here. Thank the Goddesses for that," Midna added as an afterthought. "Anyone else get a never-ending hallway?"

"Nope, just a death battle," Link replied, then glanced down to look himself over in some astonishment. He'd realized he no longer felt the sting of his cuts, nor the exhaustion in his limbs. His brief examination showed all had healed, even his garb-- no tears, rips, or even blood stains. He looked as he had before the Trial.

Midna noticed this as well. "Sure ya did, Hero, sure ya did," she said skeptically.

Before Link could offer a rebuke, Sheik cut in, asking, "Shall I assume you both succeeded as well?"

"No, I just brought this along for some light reading when we go to fight that Dark Lord guy," Midna answered sarcastically, holding out the Twilit Grimoire. "And that's obviously the sword Link came in with..." Her voice trailed off as she finally registered the appearance of Link's sword. A purple hilt in the shape of wings, a near-glowing, silver blade with a Triforce insignia. She, almost fearfully so, turned to gaze upon Sheik's bow. White with strands of gold lacing around it.

The weapons from her Trial.

"No," she whispered in disbelief.

Sheik and Link had been talking about their Trials, explaning what they'd had to do. The former turned to Midna at her utterance. "Did you say something, Midna?" she inquired, her voice tinged with concern. She'd never heard Midna sound afraid, let alone to the extreme that had shone through in her whisper.

"Nothing at all."

"So, what'd you hafta do? For your Trial, I mean," Link added when Midna looked at him with complete incomprehension.

"Oh... Nothing, special, just the usual death traps, evil monsters, you know, the works," she told him, her voice holding a false sense of levity. She would have to tell them the truth sooner or later, but it didn't necessarily have to be sooner. Or maybe she didn't have to at all. Maybe the whole thing had just been a sham. Or the book was designed to kill all, save the pure of heart-- obviously not too pure, as she had been knocked out. That in mind maybe the 'vision' had only been the errant thoughts of a dream as her mind struggled to regain consciousness. Yes, that was probably it. No need to bother Link and Zelda-- er... Sheik-- whatever-- with her dreams.

Sheik, as usual, didn't seem convinced. How did she always know when Midna was lying? It had to either be her Triforce or growing up with backstabbing politicians.

Link-- having grown up with people to be trusted and having the Triforce of Courage-- always took her at her word, unless he knew her to be joking. He smiled. "Why are there always 'the works'? Why can't we ever just walk in and have someone just hand whatever it is over to us and be on our merry way?"

"'Cause that'd be no fun, Hero."

"Ah-hem," Sheik said. Link and Midna turned back to her. "Speaking of 'our merry way', my friends. We should be going. A tyrant does not cease to be a tyrant because we are not fighting him."

"Right," Midna said, letting enough of her real mood through-- worry, near-panic, dread-- to sound solemn. "So... To the Mirror Chamber, then?" she asked, preparing her magic.

"Not just yet," Sheik replied. "I would like to make a stop in Castle Town, if that is agreeable."

"But, you just said--" Link began.

"Yes, but we cannot face the Dark Lord unprepared and we are in sore need of supplies and we do not know how long we will be there. Furthermore," she continued, "before we go, I must make... contingency plans. There is no guarantee that we shall return and I cannot leave Hyrule unattended."

Midna felt a pang of guilt. They didn't deserve this. They deserved to go home to their family and friends, but they couldn't-- or wouldn't-- because of her and the fact that she couldn't control her realm.

"Listen, guys," Midna started uncertainly. "You don't hafta come, you know. You've done so much already, and you've got people who need you. I can take care of myself, so, really, I won't mind if you choose to stay."

"You're kidding, right?" Link asked raising an eyebrow at her. "After all we've been through, you honestly think I'd leave you hanging now? No way, not again. I'm in this to the end," he said with his typical, stubborn determination.

"Well said, Hero. And in addition, Midna, the Sages can only hold Ganondorf the Younger back for so long. Left unchecked, he would eventually create his own portal to the Light Realm. It is best to stop him now before he gains more power than he all ready has," Sheik said.

Ah, Sheik. She always had a way to justify her coming along as being in Hyrule's best interest, but Midna could she the truth in her eyes. Sheik was fiercely loyal and devoted to those few whom she trusted completely. Just when _had _their friendship started, anyway? Probably the visits she'd paid the princess while Zant was in control of the Light Realm, and then it must have solidified on their short journey to the Temple of Time. Oh, what would Midna's people think if they knew how highly she thought of these Light Dwellers and they of her?

"You're sure?" But Midna needn't have asked. Light Dwellers, silly people that they were, never changed their minds, especially not her Light Dwellers. Maybe that's why they got along so well... "Alright, first stop, Castle Town." Midna drew on her powers, connected them to the Portal in the East Hylian Field, and teleported the three of them to Castle Town.

_

Three hours later Midna thought she would die of boredom. She'd elected to stay behind a) because she was so damn tall in comparison to the Hylians, b) because she'd look suspicious walking around in the cloak that she couldn't take off if she didn't want to die and c) because of her odd skin color; if someone the face beneath her hood, they'd probably freak out. She could also have ridden in Link's shadow, but she was tired of being stepped on. So she waited. And waited. _And_ waited. Until, finally, Link reappeared, still looking as though he carried no supplies-- thank you Magic Storage-- but his wallet was notably lighter.

Midna stepped out of the shadow she'd been relaxing in and waved in greeting. The Hero returned the gesture and increased his pace to a mild jog.

"How'd your shopping expedition go?" Midna called when he was within earshot. "Did you see the latest fashions? Maybe picked out a new dress? I notice yours is getting old," she teased.

Link rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why I never introduced you to the villagers."

They settled into a companionable silence until a thought struck Link.

"Wait a tick! You're the Twilight Princess!"

"Very good, Link. Now who's the ruler of the Light Realm?"

"That's not what I mean! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wouldn't have changed much, would it? And what was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh by the way, Link, I'm the princess of an alternate world. You know, the one that's trying to take over yours.' Yeah, that woulda gone over well," she said, bitterness mixing in with her usual sarcasm.

"Actually, it wouldn't have seemed so far-fetched at the time," Link laughed. Midna smirked briefly in response.

"Which reminds me," she said. "Since you know now, my preferred title is 'Your Supreme Royal Majesty.'"

"Oh, shut up."

"That any way to talk to a princess?"

They went on for a while, slipping further and further into their old habits. Neither had realized how much they had missed the other's company.

Eventually, Sheik returned, her plans set-- Link silently promised he wouldn't let her 'contingency plans' become necessary-- and the trio went on, Midna warping them to the Mirror Chamber. The Sages didn't greet them this time, though the Mirror was back, whole, in its place as if they had anticipated their arrival. Link and Midna went ahead, and Sheik would've sworn she heard the Sages as she passed through the portal, saying, "Good luck, our liege and may the goddesses be with you."

Then Sheik said farewell to her Realm of Hyrule as her body dissolved into Shadow Squares and prepared for the task that lay beyond in Midna's Realm of Twilight.

**Author's Note: Here it is, the eagerly awaited 17th chapter. Sorry for the wait, but it was Midterm Month in New Hampshire-- anyone else have 'em?-- and of course also the month after Christmas which meant new books to read and games to play.**

**Well anyway, more to the point, I've been thinking of canceling the sequel to TP I had planned and writing one to this-- possibly two to make a trilogy-- if I do write it to this and there is a third it would probably have the same rough storyline as the sequel to TP and no I will not do both. Please tell me what you think I should do by way of PM or Review (which you should do anyway ;)) I bring this up because I just realized there's only like 3 chapters left in this at most, wow when you consider that I originally planned this to be like 8 chapters long.**

**Fare thee well for now,**

**--TG**


	18. In Realm of Twilight

**Disclaimer: I still lack the deed to the Legend of Zelda.**

**_Chapter 18: In Realm of Twilight_**

Ganondorf the Younger, tyrant of the Twilight Realm, and one-time King of the Gerudo awoke from his meditative trance, a grim smile upon his lips: the portal had been re-opened and the Bearers of Courage and Wisdom had come through, along with the true ruler of this realm.

Perfect.

Now he would not only complete his revenge on the descendants of the people who had betrayed him all those years ago, but also claim the Golden Power of the Goddesses. Today would be the day of his ultimate triumph. He would destroy the Hero and the Princesses, take what power they held and move to challenge the very makers of the three worlds, the Goddesses themselves.

But... What was this feeling? He sensed the Sacred Power, as well as the Dark Magic natural to the Twili, but this power... It seemed to his Magic Sight that the Bearers radiated light, while the Twilight Princess blazed with darkness. Even their normal powers could not shine out so. What was this power?

Ganon shoved the issue to the back of his mind. He had no time for doubts, only action. In any case, the matter was of little consequence. Even if they got past his new pet, the pitiful, little band of so-called heroes stood no chance against him-- not now when he was at the peak of his power, not now that he held the Fused Shadows-- regardless of what power they had gained.

The Dark Lord laughed cruelly. Let them come. When they got to him, if they got to him, he could deal with them. Even if by some infinitely impossible stroke of luck, they defeated him, he had ways to turn the tables.

But, he would worry on that later. For now he would rejoice: today he would change the nature of the cosmos.

_

Sheik coalesced in the courtyard of the Palace of Twilight and could not help but stop and stare in awe of the surreal beauty of Midna's realm. The curse cast on Hyrule had held a mere fraction of the sheer magnificence of the Twilight. Standing nearby, Link did much the same as he gazed in wonder at the skies.

Midna gave a small half-smile. "Like it, huh? We may not have the sun or stars, but ya gotta admit, it sure is somethin' to see."

Link and Sheik nodded their dazed agreement.

Midna's smile widened a bit. "Alright guys, enough gawking. We've got more important things to do, like, say saving the realms?"

"Of course," Sheik replied, regaining her composure.

"Yeah. So... I'm guessing we start there, right?" Link asked, indicating the Palace.

"Good a place as any. But first, there's something I wanna take... care... of..." Midna's voice trailed off. She'd intended to destroy the Sols on the way to fight Ganon, but they were gone. _"Bastard tyrant must've taken them," _she realized angrily. Would her people never be free? "Never mind. C'mon, we'll start in the throne room."

Midna led Sheik and Link toward the palace, however as they reached the middle of the floating island on which they stood with the portal and castle, the front gates burst open.

A beast strode slowly from the inside. Somewhere between Bulbo and Wolfos, the creature was ten feet tall on all fours and just as wide. Powerful muscles rippled down its short-furred back and legs. A fiery mane ran around its neck and down its spine. Long, sharp claws adorned each of its toes and deadly fangs hung from its mouth. The creature glared at them with yellow, slit-pupiled eyes. It roared, its voice like the chorus of a thousand wolves on the hunt, and crouched, ready for battle.

Link swiftly donned his shield and drew the Master Sword. The Light Bow was already in Sheik's hands, an arrow aimed at the beast.

Midna, meanwhile, made no such move toward the Twilit Grimoire, held at her waist in a sheath she'd made from shadows. She was reluctant to call on such a power, as such she simply fell into a fighting stance and drew upon those magics granted to her as the Twilight Princess.

"Of course," she said wryly. "The works."

Link only had time to grin in response before the creature charged headlong at them.

Midna quickly enveloped herself and the Bearers in shadows and teleported them behind a nearby building. "Anyone got a game plan?" she asked as the beast raged and looked about for them, tossing its head and roaring its awful roar.

"How's about we give it hell?" Link suggested with his slightly reckless smile.

Even Sheik smirked at that. "Then let us be quick about it. We must finish this swiftly and be on our way; the Dark Lord's power is ever-increasing."

"Easier said than done," Midna grumbled. "Alright, Sheik you stay here and fire 'til you're out if arrows or the thing goes down. Link, you and I'll keep it busy. Sound good?"

Sheik and Link nodded in affirmative.

"Then, let's go," she said, bursting from their hiding place and firing off a beam of Dark Magic.

Link followed shortly after with a cry of war. The beast turned toward them, only to roar in pain as Midna's beam struck home. Arrows of Light followed suit and kept coming one after another, from Sheik's Ever-Full Quiver-- though never having used it before, it's magical properties were as yet unknown to the trio.

The Hero ran forward and slashed at the beast, drawing lines of dark blue where his blade cut. The creature was driven to fury by all these attacks and the pain that came with them. It swatted the air with a great forepaw, catching Link on the chest.

He cried out as he flew back and over the edge of the floating island.

"Link!" Midna exclaimed. She'd been preparing a fireball, but lost her grip on the magic as she saw Link fall. She tried to go after him, but the creature had made her its next target and so she was unable. "Sheik, go help Link! I'll hold it off!"

Sheik released one last Light Arrow, glanced grimly toward Midna, and ran toward the edge, dodging monster and mis-aimed spell alike.

All while the battle raged on, Link held fast to his sword having dug the blade deep into the rock of the island as he fell. The Master Sword, magic as it was, had carved a large scar into the stone and so slowed-- and eventually stopped-- the Hero's descent.

"Link!"

He looked up to see Sheik staring down at him.

"Are you all right?"

He cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, _I'm hanging off a cliff over a bottomless abyss. What do you think?_

"Hold on just a little longer, Hero," she called, her Triforce glowing as she drew upon her magic.

Within moments, Link began floating upwards, toward the ledge. Overcoming his initial shock, he yanked the Master Sword from the rock of the island.

Once he was back on his feet, he and Sheik returned to the fight; now was not the time for thanks. Sheik's onslaught of arrows resumed, while Link returned to slashing-- albeit a bit more carefully.

"Damn it! This isn't working! We need a new plan!" Midna shouted in agitation. She was getting tired, but the creature seemed relatively unaffected by its wounds or the length of the fight. And still she dreaded drawing on the Grimoire.

"You got an idea?" Link asked, dodging under a whack from the creature's tail. "Look out!"

The attack he had avoided now honed in on Midna. She had no time to get away and was thus slammed down into the ground. The creature raised it paw to finish the job.

Sheik didn't stop to think. From her position, fifteen or so yards away, she reached for the short sword at her back, drew it, and flung it toward the monster all in one fluid, practiced motion. Her shot flew true, landing and digging deep into the creature's eye.

It reared and fell back, roaring. Seeing the opportunity, Link hesitated in his run to aid Midna. Looking to Sheik, he saw that she was well on her way to the Twilight Princess. Link switched his course, rushing the beast. He leapt onto its back, just as it was managing to get back on all fours, blue-black blood streaming from its eye.

The beast, enraged and in pain, struggled to dislodge the Hero who clung to its mane, but he would not let go. He simply steeled himself against the jarring movements and inched forward. As he reached the creature's great neck he dug his knees in, clutched its fur harder than ever with one hand, and with the other, raised the Blade of Evil's Bane high above his head and plunged it into the beast's skull. He jumped away as the creature fell dead with a final, defiant roar.

Link rolled as he hit the ground, took as moment to confirm the creature was completely unmoving and wipe off his blade, and hurried over to where Sheik kneeled by the now sitting Midna. Sheik was using her magic to heal Midna's injuries-- luckily only scrapes and one rather large bruise, but no broken bones. These disappeared even as Link watched.

"You guys okay?"

"I am now," Midna answered, taking Link's offered and getting to her feet. "Thanks, Sheik."

The Princess of Hyrule nodded as she stood and brushed herself off. She glanced briefly at Link and muttered something under her breath-- a healing spell Link realized, as the stinging cuts on his chest from the beast's claws closed; his Hero's Clothes had already repaired themselves. He tilted his head in silent thanks.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's not a normal thing to find here," Link said, gesturing toward the monster's corpse.

"If it is, I've never seen one," Midna responded.

"It is a creature of Dark Magic," Sheik explained. "I believe it was created by the Dark Lord using his magics along with the Triforce of Power."

"Bastard," was Midna's only reply. That thing never had a chance. Ganon had made it to kill. That was all it had ever known, all it could ever know. Nothing deserved that. All things should have the right to choose what they wanted to do. No one knew that better than a Twili, and no Twili better than Midna. _"Damn him,"_ Midna thought._ "Just... Damn him."_

"Well... It's now or never," Link said, staring up at the Palace of Twilight, his eyes unreadable. "Everybody ready?"

"Let us put an end to this," Sheik agreed.

"Time to take back my realm, once and for all," Midna said, her jaw set in determination.

She led them into the palace.

Unbeknownst to the trio that deep within the confines of the Palace of Twilight, Ganondorf sat watching them with his magic, plotting and planning in anticipation of their arrival. His pet may have been defeated, but it had played its role well by revealing their ace-- the Relics-- while his trump card lay safely away in the shadows of secrecy.

**Author's Note: And so Chapter 18 draws to a close. Hope you liked it, as always. For news on the story, I have decided to go with the trio idea. I'll start writing the second part after taking a little break from fanfiction-- a month at most-- and it will most likely be called _The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Rising _or _The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Calls._ Unfortunately I can give no summary without giving away major spoiler for the end of this story.**

**Only a few chapters left. I hope you like what they hold in store. Later.**

**--TG**


	19. The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. In other Zelda-related news, the new Wii game is supposed to come out this November. Supposed to.**

**_Chapter 19: The Dark Lord_**

Midna led Link and Sheik swiftly through the winding corridors of the Palace of Twilight to the Throne Room. There was no conversation, not a word since the trio had entered the castle. Midna was trying to prepare herself to actually _use _the Twilit Grimoire, and simultaneously made plans for what to do and how to help her people once this was over. Sheik mentally reviewed her spells-- healing, defensive, offensive, all were carefully gone over, mouthed silently-- and invisibly as Sheik was wearing her mask up-- and tucked away for use. Link felt an odd combination of tense and calm, as often he did before and during a battle. In his current state he had no use for words, else her would tried a few encouraging comments to lighten the mood.

At last they reached the doors to the Throne Room. Midna silently strode up to them and grasped their handles. She looked back at Link and Sheik for confirmation. Their eyes showed none of their usual warmth or cheer, only ice and steel. The Bearers nodded; they were ready.

With an air of finality, Midna threw open the doors. A short moment of hesitation followed, but ended as soon as the trio spotted the man on the throne. They walked slowly into the spacious chamber, Link and Sheik's weapons drawn, Midna's magic at the ready, and stopped several yards from the throne.

Ganondorf the Younger was a powerfully built man appearing around thirty years of age. His once tan skin had long gone pale in the Twilight's soft illumination and his pitch-dark eyes shone with malice. "You have done well to get this far, Your Majesties, _Hero_," he said, practically spitting Link's title.

"Well thanks ever so much for noticing. 'Cause, of course, you know we did just for your amusement," Midna shot back sarcastically.

"You would be wise not to pay me insult, as I have decided to err on the side of benevolence. If you relinquish to me the Sacred Power and the Relics that you bear, I shall allow you your lives."

"Yeah? Well, you can take your offer and shove it up your--"

"What of you then, Princess Zelda? Would you be so naive as to spurn my gracious offer?" he asked coldly, cutting Midna off.

"I am not in the habit of repeating my mistakes, Lord Ganondorf. Hyrule shall never again surrender, not while I sit upon its throne," she said, her eyes ever-more as ice.

"Hero?"

Link gave no reply outside of raising his sword to point it at Ganon's chest.

"Very well," the Dark Lord said almost tiredly. He rose from his chair and drew a large, white blade, glowing with power. "Know that I gave you every opportunity; your deaths shall be your own doings."

So saying he launched himself at Link with surprising speed. The Hero brought the Master Sword up to block just as Ganon's strike was about to land. The blades sparked as their respective magics met and through sheer might Ganon drove Link back halfway down the hall in a matter of moments.

Sheik carefully aimed an arrow, watching and predicting the combatants' movements to avoid hitting Link. Midna fingered the Grimoire, but again decided against its use, instead preparing a strike of her own, natural magic.

"Not so fast," said a soft, malicious voice.

Midna's concentration was ruined by the sight of an oncoming attack.

"Sheik, move!" she shouted, already dodging aside.

Without checking why Midna had called warning-- in battle one does not question an order to move, one simply does-- Sheik leapt back, out of the way of a large ball of crackling magic energy. She used the rebound motion when she landed to jump to Midna's side.

A figure materialized in front of them.

"What an honor it is to see you again, Princess Zelda. And, as always, you, Princess Midna, my liege," Zant sneered, each word laced with hate and venom. "Surprised to see me? As long as my master still has use for me, I will never truly die."

"We'll just see about that. Sheik, how's about we let Link handle Ganon for now; he can hold his own and I'd really like to make sure that this time our dear, old friend here stays dead."

Sheik glanced over at Link. He and Ganon matched each other blow for blow, neither gaining advantage. As long as she and Midna took Zant down in a timely fashion, there should be no trouble.

In lieu of response, Sheik brought up her bow and aimed and let fly an arrow in less time than it would have taken her to nod.

_

Link slashed at Ganon, stumbling as his sword met only air. Ganondorf, using the momentum from his dodge, swung his greatsword at the Hero. Instinct was all that saved, screaming at him to raise his shield. Metal struck metal with a great clash, Ganondorf's sword denting and sticking in Link's shield. Link made a shrugging motion to dislodge it. Ganon took the chance to aim a punch at him. Link blocked with his arm, bringing the opponents shoulder to shoulder. They leapt away from each other, panting heavily.

"Not bad, Hero. You have trained well."

Link said nothing; he had no breath to waste.

"This is your last chance, Hero. Join me and rule over the realms and the Goddesses themselves," Ganon said, never letting his guard down.

Link was so shocked by the offer that he burst out laughing. "After all you've done, you have the nerve to ask me to help you? I'd die first."

"Is that your final answer?"

"No," Link replied, "this is: Go. To Hell." He punctuated each word with a sword slash. Ganon blocked each in turn. On the last strike, however, their blades locked together, the hilts tangled. Link and Ganon stared each other down, their faces only inches apart, each trying desperately to overpower the other.

_

Zant glowed with a bloody aura as he had when he and Midna had last fought. However, this time he was the one holding the Fused Shadows and he wasn't afraid to use them, unlike Midna and the Twilit Grimoire.

The Fused Shadows so boosted his strength that Midna was forced to use exclusively defensive spells, while Sheik focused on offense with magic-charged arrows and the occasional Din's Fire.

"What's wrong, Midna?" Zant asked in a superior tone. "Is that book merely for show? Are you not strong enough to tame such power as are your Light Dwellers?"

Sheik's eyes flitted back to Midna, also clearly puzzled as to why Midna wasn't using the Grimoire.

"Oh, shut it, slimeball. You're just jealous that I _once again _have the better weapon. Which would mean that you're only second best, as always"

Zant let out a shriek of rage and shot a blast of Dark Magic at Midna. She threw up a barrier in response, stumbling slightly when Zant's attack hit.

"Sheik," Midna whispered, "he lets his guard down when he attacks. I need you to charge and arrow with Light Energy from your Triforce and shoot at the same time that he next strikes. Got it?"

The Hylian Princess gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"It doesn't matter if you beat me, Zant," Midna called, patronizing. "You'll still be second fiddle. You couldn't even carry out a plan on your own. No, instead you got Ganon's help." She chuckled. "Your nothing more than a dog at your master's feet, begging for his scraps. That's all you've ever been, all you'll ever be."

Zant went absolutely still, and his expression turned blank, but his eyes shone with blazing fury. "Die, you filthy Light-lover," he said, his voice quaking with rage, and let loose a shockwave of Dark Magic, his most powerful yet.

Sheik's arrow flew the moment the air began to hum with the beginnings of Zant's spell, radiating a pure, white light. Midna gathered her remaining energy and shot a magic beam out at the arrow. They collided and the two energies, Light and Dark, swirled around each other in a black-and-white spiral.

The charged arrow broke through Zant's shockwave, canceling the attack, then moved on flying straight through Zant. He gasped even as his body withered into nothingness.

Midna and Sheik's shot continued on, flying down the hall to where Link and Ganon struggled for the upper hand, swords still locked. Link managed to throw Ganon off, knocking the Dark Lord off balance just as the arrow reached them. As if synchronized, the Master sword plunged into Ganon's chest perfectly in time with the Light-and-Dark arrow burying deep into his back.

Ganon's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly took hold of the Master Sword, yanked it from his chest, and threw it off to the side, hilt and blade slick with his blood. He was unable to reach the arrow lodged in the center of his back, still crackling softly with magic. He stumbled back until his back met a wall.

"You... You haven't won... not yet... I have not... run out of... out of tricks..." Ganon wheezed, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He muttered something quietly and two orbs appeared, floating at either side of him. The Sols.

Midna went cold inside.

Ganondorf placed a hand on each Sol and chanted. A rush of Shadow Squares shot into the room through the walls, ceiling, and floor. They coalesced into an army of Dark Beasts.

"I command this realm... I command the Twili... And soon, I will command the universe," Ganondorf proclaimed, drawing up to his full height. His Triforce glowed and the arrow worked its way from his back, dropping to the floor with a clack. His wounds sizzled and began to heal.

Link had already retrieved his sword. He and Sheik stood, ready to fight.

Midna began to tremble. How dare he? How dare he do this to her people, whom had already been through so much? How dare he do this to her friends, whom had stood by and helped her when she needed them most? How dare he try to hurt them? How dare he try to take all of them away from her? Where did he get the right?

"Damn you." Her voice was quiet, deadly. Her hands moved as of their own accord, taking the Twilit Grimoire from its sheath and opening it with a flourish. She knew-- though just how she was unsure-- flipping through the pages when she came across the correct spell, though she knew not what it was. _"Az kareth zarai lo sharek!" _she shouted, jabbing her free hand forward, directing the spell at Ganondorf.

Black fire spewed forth from the book, shooting straight at Ganon. He screamed in pain as it ate away at him, his Triforce flashing once before going dark.

Midna watched him for a few seconds, then let out her own agonized yell as icy pain tore through her, just as before. The last thing she was aware of was the sensation of falling and then the feeling of being supported by strong arms.

**Author's Note: One chapter to go, though incidentally I had to change the plotline a bit (not majorly) to give this story a more definite ending. So, technically I could give you guys a preview without giving away too much, but I shan't out of pure desire to keep you guys guessing. Still working out the kinks for Part II of the trilogy but I think you guys'll like it (I hope so anyway). Chapter 20 _will _be up this weekend (I'm on vacation this week) and with that _WCHB_ shall be done. **

**Anyone think Ganon was too polite? Now, I command you all to Review. That is a direct order from me, that person who's just there. So do it.**

**Later.**

**--TG**


	20. See Ya Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I have alot of the games, though.**

**_Chapter 20: See Ya Later_**

Midna woke with a start, all but jumping from her bed in fear of a dream she couldn't quite recall. Her breath caught in her throat as she forced down a scream. She silently chided herself for being so frightened by something so silly as nightmares, especially when they were so inconsequential as to be forgotten.

The Twilight Princess sighed and stretched. With a vague gesture she created a small, floating ball of fire. The tiny flame illuminated her room, giving Midna clear view of her nightstand and what lay upon it. The Twilit Grimoire.

Midna received a second jolt as she spotted it. She froze and her heart skipped a beat. All the sleepy haze cleared from her mind to be replaced by an edge of panic.

She remembered fighting the monster, then Zant. She remembered combining her powers with Sheik to defeat Zant and the Dark Lord. She even remembered using the Grimoire on Ganon. But after that? It was a complete blank.

What had she done?

Before Midna had a chance to worry more, her door creaked open. A familiar face with familiar blue eyes peered in.

"Up at last, eh, Sleeping Beauty?" Link asked with a grin.

"Well," she replied sarcastically-- more out of habit than anything, "if I'd known you'd be all I'd wake up to, I would've stayed down longer." Midna's panic eased, her clenched heart loosened. She hadn't lost control.

"So," Midna continued, "what've you guys been doing while I've been out?" She paused. "How long _have_ I been out?"

"Oh, about two weeks."

Midna's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror. _Two weeks?! _She'd been unconscious for _two weeks?! _

Link chuckled at her expression. "Relax, Mid. I was only kidding. It's actually been about two _days_."

"Hero, sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet," Midna said, shooting him an annoyed glare.

_

A half-hour later-- Midna had noticed she wore the same grimy, blood-caked clothes as when they fought Ganon, and had thus insisted upon a bath, literally shoving Link into the hall, telling him to wait-- the Twilight Princess stepped from her chambers feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time.

"All set?" Link asked warily; she'd shoved him pretty hard.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Important Hero." She looked around, a thought striking her. "Where's Sheik?"

"Library. She said something like she wanted to see this realm's history. She's been there all day. I sent a courier telling her you woke up while I was waiting. But, well, Sheik is Sheik. You shoulda seen her rooms at Hyrule Castle. Wall-to-wall books. She'll be there a while yet."

"Ah. So... Just us, then? Alright, c'mon. I'll show you around the palace. I promise this time there'll be no monsters or power-hungry maniacs." She stopped, considering. "Okay, maybe just a few."

_

Midna gave Link a tour of the Palace of Twilight, showing him everything from the various guest chambers to the armories and practice rooms to the studies. They stopped briefly in the kitchens to grab a bite to eat before continuing on to the library to ask Sheik if she wanted to join them. She declined politely, looking perfectly at home among the ancient texts of the History Wing.

Throughout the tour, Link filled Midna in on what had happened after the battle. He told her how the Twili had regained their true forms shortly after Ganon's demise, how they'd been rather confused about what had happened, how they'd been suspicious of Sheik and himself at first, until their memories started returning; then the Twili had accepted them with open arms as heroes.

"What about the Sols?" Midna asked.

"They're gone. As soon as that black fire you cast on Ganon touched them, they cracked and fell to pieces."

"Where are they?"

"At first the Twili wanted to take them, but Sheik and I explained what they really did. I don't think they believed us entirely, but they put the pieces into a chest and the chest in the storage area or something. You shouldn't worry, though," Link added, catching Midna's concerned expression-- broken magic items were often far more dangerous than when they were whole. "The fragments were all dull, not glowing like the whole things. Sheik thinks that the Grimoire's magic fed off the Sols and drained them dry."

Well, that was an interesting development. So the Twilit Grimoire was even more dangerous than Midna thought. She couldn't wait to be rid of it.

Finally the tour ended on the roof of the palace, just as the light was beginning to fade from the sky.

Midna sighed wearily, gazing out at the Twilight. "So, it's over." She smirked. "Took long enough."

"No kidding," Link agreed, standing beside her. "It's gonna be hard going back to goat herding after this."

"You're going back?" Midna asked with some astonishment. Link gave her a puzzled look. "I just figured you'd join Sheik's-- er, I guess we can call her 'Zelda' now, right?-- Royal Guard or something."

"Maybe," the Hero responded with a shrug. "But I worry what Fado will do with out me much longer."

"Whatever you do, just be sure you stop by visit every now and then, okay?"

"Of course. You're not ditching me again that easily."

A companionable silence settled between the two, stretching on for several minutes as the Twilight slowly darkened. Midna was about to suggest they go in when Link said, "Hey, uh, Midna?"

The slight tremble in his voice alarmed her. She turned to him, asking a bit worriedly, "Yeah, Link?"

"I, um, well... I think I, um..." he said, stumbling over his words. He refused to look at her, instead staring out at the skies, blushing furiously.

"Link," Midna said, firm but gentle. "It's me. Just spit it out."

"I, uh... I think I'm in love with you, Midna," he said, finally meeting her eyes.

The Twilight Princess's mouth parted slightly in surprise. She'd dreamed of this more than anything, even more, she realized guiltily, than saving her realm. But to have that dream come true? It bordered on the unbelievable.

Link faltered, mistaking her expression. Blushing an even deeper red, he added, "I, uh, understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I-I'm just a goatherd and you're a princess after all and, uh--"

Midna cut him off putting a finger to his lips.

"Stupid wolf. Don't even give me a chance to respond," she said moving her hand to caress his cheek. Then, leaning a bit due to her taller height, she kissed him.

After a short moment of shocked surprise, the Hero kissed her back, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other around her neck, drawing them closer together and deeper into the kiss they'd both waited so long for.

_

The next day it was time for good-byes. Link, Sheik-- it seemed wrong to call her anything else while she was dressed as she was-- and Midna walked out of the Palace of Twilight together. There was somewhat of a new degree of shyness between the Hero and the Twilight Princess and it was not lost on Sheik. She had a guess as to why, but she wouldn't press them; she was just happy everything had turned out all right for everyone.

The trio went through the portal, dispersing into Shadow Squares to coalesce in the Arbiter's Ground. They stood uncomfortably for a while, no one saying a word.

"So, uh, I guess this is 'bye for now, huh?" Midna asked, breaking a bit of the tension.

"Yes, and though it may seem unethical, I admit I am somewhat saddened to see this adventure draw to its close," Sheik replied.

"Well, we've still got the mirror so it's not like we'll never see each other again. And, y'know we've still gotta start opening relations between the realms so we'll meet up then," Midna said.

Sheik nodded, though her spirits remained down-- it wouldn't be quite the same.

"What about you, Link? Sheik and I'll be busy fixing our realms and whatnot. You decide what you're gonna do yet?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I think I'll go wandering for a while. Settling down doesn't really seem right just yet. I'll visit both of you often though and if you ever need me just send a message. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Silence dropped between the three. There was nothing left to say. Things were to hectic in the Twilight for Midna to be gone long enough to put the Grimoire back in the Temple of Time, where it rightfully belonged, so the trio had decided to wait until things cooled down a little. Same with Link-- things needed to calm a bit before Midna could think about what came next for them. Link understood and he was more than willing to wait.

"I suppose we had best be going," Sheik commented, uncertain.

"Yeah," Link said hesitantly. He looked at Midna, already beginning to miss her. "'Bye for now."

"Want me to warp you guys?" Midna asked abruptly. "I mean, the portals should still be open so..."

"Thank you, Midna. It is much appreciated," Sheik answered with a slight smile.

Link simply nodded-- he wasn't good with long, emotional good-byes.

"Farewell, Midna, my friend. I wish you luck and I eagerly await seeing you again soon," the Princess of Hyrule said sincerely.

Link forwent words, instead straightening up and kissing Midna on the cheek. "Good-bye, Mid," he whispered softly.

A half-smile tugged at Sheik's lips; she was right.

"See ya later," Midna replied to them. Her magic ready, she murmured her spell.

Despite knowing they would meet again soon, Midna could not help the single tear that rolled down her cheek as Link and Sheik dissolved into Shadow Squares. She smiled sadly and, once they were completely gone, went back through the Mirror of Twilight.

**Author's Note: Why is this late you ask? Because there were some mega wind storms up here in New Hampshire. Knocked out some telephone lines. Luckily, my dad didn't lose power, but we lost cable and still don't have it-- I'm at my mom's today-- and as we have Comcast, no cable = no internet. And on Saturday it snowed. A lot. So everyone was too busy to take me to the library or just didn't want to. Sunday, library's closed. Monday, no school, but library had a one hour computer limit-- I type slow. So here we are.**

**Back to business, as always I hope you liked it. Thanks once more to _ChocolateTeapot _for letting me use the Sol idea. Also thanks to _Twilight Commando, Smashbrawlguy, ChocolateTeapot _and all the rest of my Reviewers for your encouragement and for reading this.**

**The sequel will be called _The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Rising._ I don't know when it'll be up, but I hope you'll keep an eye out for it.**

**Now then, this is the last chapter, so Review even if you don't usually. C'mon it's your last chance to comment.**

**Signing off for good on this one,**

**--TG**


End file.
